A New Deal
by Amongthegreats
Summary: Who would have thought that the small bookworm would be the one to get Soul "Eater" Evans clean from the life of dealing? ... Soul Eater AU. Multiple pairings.
1. Start of a Deal

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction. I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own my story. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Who would have thought that the small, petite, bookworm of an eighteen year old would be the one to get Soul "Eater" Evans clean? Then again, a lot of things turned out differently than how people thought.

The cool, collected, but protective young man had been living a hard life for years. You see, it was a risky business being born into a family of dealers. Everyone knew the name and product, but no one could ever really grasp what dangers came with the life unless they were in it. People would cast him side glances as soon as they heard the name Evans, knowing what he dealt, but not what he had to deal with.  
To say the least it wasn't entirely his choice to lead this life. The business had been passed down the family for generations, but when his brother decided to go after more of the harder stuff that left Soul with the family drug of choice. Of course he tried to resist at first. He tried to enroll in college, get a job, find a hobby. However, one simple "test" of the drug turned all his fighting to puddles of mere whimpers.  
Now he had a full blown operation. He had bought a small house in one of the less populated areas of the city, made allies with gangs formerly acquainted with the Evans like Black Star's and Death the Kid's, and he had customers. Regular customers. That meant regular money to blow. Easy money. Sure, it all came with a risk each time they got a new customer or dealer coming into play, but that was one of the hard parts of the job.  
That was the life of Soul "Eater" Evans. At least he thought it was until ...

BANG.

Something knocked over the tin trash can outside. Or someone.  
"If they got a scratch on my car," Soul started mumbling under his breath as he got his jacket on.  
He noted the noises coming closer up the driveway as he exited the house, but he couldn't make out who the figure was through the heavy rain. Whoever it was small or just really hunched over. Shouldn't be hard to beat in a fight.  
"Hey, who's out there," Soul called from the doorway.  
The figure stopped and stood still before replying, "Maka Albarn!"  
Why did that name ring a bell? She was a gang member or customer maybe? Soul reached out, taking her hand and pulling her inside the house while trying not to get wet himself. As she took off her jacket and placed it on the hook in the kitchen, he saw her tote bag and understood why.  
Her name tag from work hung off the strap. The book store. Of course it was her. During small trips into town he would see her at the store, sitting behind the counter with a book herself. He never really talked to her casually since she always seemed to be helping another customer right when he wanted to. One day though, when he purchased a book he exchanged introductions with her.  
"So," Soul started to say as he rubbed the back of his tight neck and looked around the small kitchen, "Want anything to drink?"  
Maka shook her head, but her eyes wandered around the house. You could see the living room, which often doubled as the dining room, from a small hole in between one counter and a cabinet. To the left of the kitchen there was a hallway that lead to the back of the house and a stairway to the basement. Soul started to regret not picking up a bit after him and Black Star as he eyed some dirty towels in a pile on the floor. Not only would Kid get on his case now, but Maka could see just what a mess the place was.  
Soul noticed her dripping hair and handed her a clean towel from one of the drawers. She accepted it, and started drying her ash blonde locks. Her large green eyes focused on a CD sitting on the counter across from her as she dried her hair. Soul picked it up and studied it himself, her eyes still trailing on the CD.  
"Do you like this guy," Soul asked, waving the CD a bit between his index finger and thumb.  
Maka shrugged, smiling a little.  
"Sometimes my coworker will play one of those songs from that CD. The customers hate it, so the boss gets really mad. His face goes red, and he almost fumes. Kind of funny even though it scared the hell out of me when it first happened."  
Soul nodded, placing the CD back on the counter and leaned against the fridge door.  
"The bookstore's all the way on the other side of town. What made you come over here?"  
"My father's friend named Stein forgot one of his books at the store. I was going to give it back to him, but my headlight went out and with the rain I couldn't see so I ran into the yield sign on the corner. Then I got out to look for help, and I knocked over your trash can."  
Maka walked over and sat on the counter next to Soul. He noted her attire, as she searched through her tote bag. She wore a button down shirt, with a green striped tie, and it was all underneath a beige scoop neck cardigan. Her skinny jeans were dark washed, and she wore black buckle boots that went above her ankles. The jacket she hung up on the wall hook was black and a bit long seeing as it probably reached her thighs. Maka's hair was down, probably from the rain, and it was a bit wavy.  
She sighed in frustration as she pulled her phone from her bag. Maka clicked a button on the side a few times, but still nothing as far as Soul could tell. She placed the phone on the counter with a sharp thud, and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the cabinet above her. Soul could hear her silently counting to ten as she tried to steady her stressed breathing, but clearly Maka was upset.  
"Can I use your phone," She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
She opened her right eye a bit when Soul didn't respond, but he nodded a nudged his head to the left.  
"Home phone is in the hallway right by the stairs."  
"Thanks," Maka mumbled as she slid off the counter and went to the hallway.  
He tried not to eavesdrop, but Soul could hear Maka's agitated voice faintly.  
"My car hit the damn sign ... I tried pulling away, but the sign is on a corner with grass and mud ... Because it's raining outside and I don't have a damn head light ... I told you the car needed to be seen ... It's a fifteen year old used car, it's going to be a bit rusty and bad ... Whatever, can you just please pick me up ... Why not ... This is a bit more important than that! ... Fine, I'll just call a cab once the tow gets here. Bye," And with that she hung up the phone sharply before dialing another number.  
"Hi, yes this is Maka Albarn. I am calling because I am in need of assistance at ..."  
Soul tried to busy himself putting away the towels in the hamper and wiping off the counters while she was still out of the room. He looked hopelessly at the hole in the wall, but it was a lost cause. The only way to fix that would be to go back in time and stop the crazy customer from punching the wall.  
Maka returned to the room three minutes later, sighing as she pulled her hair up in two pigtails.  
"So is everything ok," Soul asked cautiously.  
Maka's shoulders slumped a little and she sighed, "Well, the tow is coming to pick my car up, but they can't get a cab out here. I can't stay overnight because of work in the morning, and my papa can't pick me up."  
"You still live with your parents," Soul questioned.  
Her face went a bit pale at that remark, and she shivered a little.  
"Oh no. I just moved out of my house and into an apartment, so my papa was just taking stuff over there from the house. The only person who lives with me is my cat named Blair."  
They sat silently again, thinking of options.  
"How about I just take you home," Soul offered.  
Maka stared at him a while in disbelief, but smile slightly and nodded.  
"Thanks Soul, I appreciate it," She replied.  
After putting on their jackets and grabbing Maka an umbrella, they walked out to Soul's car and got in. It was pretty difficulty pulling out of the driveway in the rain, but Soul's car still had its headlights. They drove in silence for a while before Maka turned on the radio to a station she liked. Soul remembered this song. He had tried learning the piano piece of it a while ago, but never got around to it.  
He started doing the chord progression fingerings on the wheel without realizing it until Maka spoke up.  
"Are you a piano player too?"  
"What," Soul asked confused.  
"Your last name is Evans right? Your family is that one that deals isn't it? That would explain why your car smells like pot at least ... So do you play piano too, or is it just a hobby?"  
Soul stopped the chord progression; this was the part of the song he hadn't learned. He sighed and looked at her slightly out of the corner of his eye.  
"Yeah, I play a bit. It's nothing major though. Cool guys are always a little busy, so I haven't really had time to play."  
Maka nodded, "Oh, I see. Here, my street is coming up soon, I'll tell you when to stop."  
They took a right and went down a few apartment complexes before Maka said, "Stop."  
Soul pulled up to the sidewalk in front of her apartment building as Maka grabbed her umbrella and tote.  
"Thanks again Soul. Do you have my number?"  
Soul shook his head, "Can't say I do."  
"Here, let me see your phone."  
Soul handed it over so Maka could add herself as a contact. She gave it back to Soul when she was done and shook his hand.  
"See you later Soul."  
"Bye Maka."  
He watched her get out of the car and walk up to the apartment door before pulling away and driving back down the street. Someone had to be there to make sure the tow came after all.


	2. A Call and a Dealer

**A/N: Still do not own Soul Eater, still do own my story. This chapter is a bit shorter, but homework! I made a point to make it important though, so that's cool? Maybe. Enjoy! **

* * *

When Soul woke up the next morning it was at eleven. Why eleven, Soul did not know. Usually he got up at three in the afternoon, and he didn't expect today to be any different seeing as how he was up until two in the morning last night. First the tow came but took forever, then he called Maka to let her know the tow came and he ended up chatting with her for about an hour, and after that he had to clean up the whole damn house because Kid was upset at him and Black*Star.

After Soul put on some clean clothes that he had not slept in last night, he went into the kitchen and started making some cereal. He could see Kid sitting at their fold up table through the hole in the wall. He was reading Death City's newspaper and drinking some caffeinated beverage. Soul couldn't tell if it was light coffee or dark tea from his standpoint though.

Kid looked up when he heard some rustling in the kitchen and nodded at Soul.

"Hey," Soul said as he poured his milk into his bowl.

"Good morning Soul, I hope you slept well. I mean after all," Kid looked up from his paper and directly into Soul's eyes, "There was that pesky tow here."

Soul retrieved a spoon from the silverware drawer that Kid had organized to be perfectly symmetrical and Black Star had messed up.

"So you saw it? I didn't know you came home that early," Soul replied.

"Well, I went through the back door last night and once I got inside. Then I went into the basement to call Elizabeth and Patty."

Soul picked up his bowl and carried it over to the table before sitting by Kid.

"Yeah and how'd that go?"

"It went well. Our deal went through with one of the drug lords in the central part of Death City. The sisters still don't know the leader's name, but we got the money and they got the purchase so I am not entirely sure it matters."

"You don't want to know his name?"

Kid shook his head before answering, "If someone doesn't want us to know their name, there is a reason behind it. If that's the case, knowing this guy's name may be a liability and it's probably best we drop it."

Soul thought about it for a few moments before shrugging.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, what about our deal with the Pots gang? How are they -"

Soul heard a ring from the hallway phone. He stood up from his chair and popped his neck before he started to walk over to the phone.

The ringing stopped, and Soul thought they just hung up but then he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"Star residence, home of the amazing Black*Star! Who has the pleasure of talking to this god?"

Damn it, Black*Star wasn't supposed to be up until noon. Soul raced into the hallway where he could hear a very confused Maka reply, "Uh, Maka Albarn."

Black*Star started to say more, but Soul rammed into him and pushed him out of the way of the phone.

"Damn it Black*Star," Soul muttered before speaking into the phone, "Hey Maka."

From the kitchen he could hear Kid snicker as Black*Star walked in. Soon enough, the two started arguing about the messed up silverware drawer so Soul plugged his right ear as he listened to Maka. She thanked him again for the ride and the tow. Soul could barely hear her over Black * Star and Kid, but he did manage to hear her say, "So do you want to meet up at the bookstore after I get off work?"

Something hit the floor in the kitchen and Kid screamed swears at Black*Star not a second later. Soul grinded his teeth as he tried to comprehend what Maka said.

"When do you get off work?"

"At three. Soul are you alright, you seem agitated," Maka asked.

"No, I'm alright. Just my roommates, that's all. Yeah though, I'll meet up with you at the bookstore after three. Cool, see you then," Soul answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, see ya' Soul!"

He hung up before going back to the table and finishing his cereal. Black*Star and Kid were still going at it but he didn't care. Only a few more hours and he could get out of this place anyways.


	3. A True Shiner

**A/N: Thanks for reading, it means a lot! I wanted to keep going on with this chapter, but I have about three hours worth of homework I have to do throughout the week. So yes, it is a bit short. The next one will be long, I promise. The Thompson sisters come in this chapter so I hope that makes up for the lack of Maka. (I know it doesn't, but hang on.) I hope you enjoy! I still don't own Soul Eater. Still do own my story. Shocking right?**

* * *

Soul couldn't have been more glad to leave the house. After having to break up Black*Star and Kid's fight, a few customers came over. One however was very irritable (not uncommon) and tried to start a fist fight. Even though Soul was relieved that it was his fist and not a gun or knife, he didn't feel like having another hole in the wall. Black*Star moved in quickly and Kid joined in, but the guy was really aggressive and when Soul joined into the fight he clocked him in Soul's right eye.

They threw the guy outside the back door eventually, leaving the man to scamper off on his own. Kid called the Thompson sisters to come over in case the guy came back with a weapon for round two. There was usually always a round two; the people who they dealt to were desperate for the drug, and they came back even if it wasn't the right choice. The Thompson sisters had weapons of their own though and were very tough. That man probably wouldn't last a minute with those two around to help out.

Soul had to hold a frozen bag of peas to his eye to try to numb the pain, but it still stung like a bitch. He looked in the bathroom mirror and cringed at what he saw - a collection of cold colors lining his eye. It looked like smashed up blueberries frozen into ice. Not a pretty sight, and something he really didn't want Maka seeing. Down the hall he could hear the sisters enter through the kitchen-garage door.

"Hey guys," Liz greeted as Patty giggled hello.

"Hello Elizabeth," Kid replied cooly even though Soul and Black*Star both knew how on edge he was.

Kid always tried to keep his calm around the girls (unless he had one of his OCD attacks), so this time would be no exception.

"Woohoo! Liz and Patty are here! Now we can get this party started," Black*Star shouted.

Soul couldn't tell if he was trying to keep everyone's spirits up or if he was just being an idiot. There were times when Black*Star could be really analytical and understanding though, so Soul didn't try to typecast his behavior. With Black*Star there really was no point.

"Yep. Hey, where's Soul at," Liz asked.

"In here," Soul called from the bathroom.

He could hear Patty and Liz walk down the hall and up to the door. Shortly after a knock followed.

"You ok Soul? You didn't get cut or anything right," Liz questioned.

Soul sighed, "No Liz, I just -"

"He got socked right in the face," Black*Star said.

"Wow, let me see!" Patty exclaimed.

She flew open the door, causing Soul to be knocked over. Liz and Patty crouched down to meet his face as he slowly sat up from his position on the cold tile floor.

"Patty what the hell!"

"Oh calm down Soul, she was just worried about you is all. And judging from that nasty shiner you got I'd say she has every right to be," Liz defended.

Soul rubbed his head and sighed.

"I know. I'm trying to figure out what to do about it. Got any ideas?"

"I know! I know," Patty squealed as she raised her hand.

"You got an idea," Soul asked her.

Patty nodded eagerly, "Why don't you just draw on it, and make it go away?"

Soul blinked at her as Liz placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not like that Patty. You can't draw over a black eye with markers or crayons. But maybe ..." Liz trailed off studying Soul's black eye.

"Maybe what? Tell me, I'm all out of options," Soul said.

"Well, maybe we could use make up."

Soul's eyes widened as Liz pulled out a compact mirror from her small bag.

"I can't wear makeup, I'm a guy!"

"As far as I'm concerned I don't see a label on the compact that says guys aren't allowed to wear makeup. Of course you can always walk around with that nasty shiner on your face in public ..." Liz said.

"Lord Death," Soul muttered as Liz started to apply the makeup.

* * *

After a whole hour of pain as Liz and Patty applied the makeup, Soul looked at the clock and saw it was ten after two. To be on the safe side he decided he should probably leave then to avoid traffic and make it to the bookstore by three. He thanked Liz and Patty for fixing his eye, because even though they poked his eye and made it hurt worse you couldn't even tell there was a shiner.

He left the two behind with Black*Star in the kitchen as they started to eat lunch. Kid was keeping a look out through the living room window where he could have a full view of the backyard. He said farewell to Soul as Soul walked out the garage door. He went to his car and started it up. The wind was starting to get chillier, a clear sign of approaching autumn.

Soul decided to let the car heat up a bit, so he sat in the front seat of the driveway listening to the radio for a couple of minutes. The song was the same one from last night, but Soul still couldn't figure out the chord progression at that one part. He heard a bit of shouting from inside the house, making it clear that it was time to leave. That guy had probably come back or Kid and Black*Star got in another fight.

Just a little over fifteen minutes and he would be able to hang out with Maka. He could last a little over fifteen minutes.


	4. Supplies and Fries

**A/N: I still *sigh* do not own Soul Eater. I do own my fic! So that's cool right? Maka and Soul hanging out in this chapter. We get more background on Maka in this one. And Tsubaki! Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Soul stepped out of his car, he regretted not bringing a heavier jacket. The traces of summer where starting to go gradually away from their town. Wisps of wind were more frequent and cooler, the rain was harsher, the ground less baked by the sun, and the days were shorter. Autumn wasn't Soul's favorite season, but he didn't mind it too much. It was a hell of a lot better than winter.

The cost of everything went up in winter, part of it the weather and the other part of it being holiday season. Sometimes if they were really lucky, the cold would still around weeks after the first official day of spring. Lucky them.

Soul shook his head and tried not to think about the weather too much. He could see Maka ringing up a customer through the front window. As another gust of wind tore its way through the street, Soul ducked through the front door. He was already freaking cold as -

Well, he was cold. No need to start thinking foul thoughts before seeing Maka. Soul smiled as Maka lifted her eyes up and met his. The book nerd was dressed in a blouse with a cardigan that went down to her skirt. She still had the boots on, and her bag laid behind her on the rack. Once she finished ringing up the customer, Maka turned to a girl standing next to her. The girl wore a purple long sleeve shirt and a skirt. She had her long black hair pulled up in a sharp ponytail, and her eyes were a sort of crossover shade between dark blue and light purple.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm clocking in now. See you tomorrow," Maka said as she put her card in the slot.

Tsubaki smiled kindly as she nodded off towards Maka, "Bye Maka."

Maka walked over to Soul as she fastened her bag strap around her shoulders and placed her name tag on it.

"Hi Soul!"

"Hey Maka."

The bookstore was connected to the rest of the mall through an arch on the right side. Instead of heading back out into the cold, Soul opted to walk around the other shops for a bit. Maka didn't have a problem with this, seeing as how she needed to pick up some more materials for her classes.

"So you go to school?"

Maka nodded.

"I'm guessing you don't," Maka said.

Soul slouched a little, "Well I did use to go to school, but things changed."

"Like dealing?"

Soul raised his eyebrow at her.

"So?"

"What?"

"What does it matter," Soul asked her, a bit annoyed at her sudden questions.

Maka shrugged, "Besides that it's illegal, I wouldn't know. Except I highly doubt your roommates would try socking you in the face."

Soul stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, how'd you know I got in a fight?"

"The makeup over your eye. I'm a girl, I've seen makeup before idiot. I know you got a shiner under that cover up," Maka pointed out.

Soul looked worriedly into one of the shop windows, eyeing his reflection. His cover was still there, and no one else seemed to notice his black wouldn't be able to get away with much with Maka around. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Soul was still weighing the pros and cons when she pulled him away and dragged him into a store.

"Here, how about you get a cart and I'll lead the way," Maka offered.

"How come I get the cart? Why can't I lead?"

"Soul," Maka said irritably.

"But I like to lead too, you didn't even ask me what I want to do and-"

"Maka CHOP!"

Pain bursted through his head and crept all throughout his body. For a moment all he saw was white, and he nearly passed out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Soul exclaimed as he got his balance back.

Maka stood unimpressed with a thick book in her hand.

"You don't have the list, so you don't know where we need to go. I do. Please just get the cart Soul," Maka explained tiredly.

Soul shook the remaining pain from his head as he retrieved a cart. He muttered a few curses under his breath directed at that damn book of hers. Seriously, what the hell was that? How could a person cause so much freaking pain with a damn book?!

"Thank you," Maka said as she took the cart and started to walk.

She propped the list up against the seat where people usually put their kids, and led them to the office supplies aisle. Soul trailed behind, slouching a bit with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"So what do you need to get," Soul asked, rubbing the still sore spot on his head.

Maka checked her list before letting her eye wander across the racks of pencils, paper, markers, etc.

"I need three spiral college rule notebooks, two more packs of mechanical pencils, and another binder. Plus another bag for school."

The two scouted out the items placing each respectively in the cart.

"What do you even study at school anyways," Soul questioned.

He knew she lived on her own in an apartment, that she was going to school, had a job at the bookstore, and was friends with a girl named Tsubaki. There was still clearly some other things he didn't know about her, and there were a lot of things she didn't know about him.

"Well ... I'm kind of just going through everything right now. The basics you know. I'm a bit torn between majors though."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen next semester. How old are you exactly?"

"Nineteen."

"You're pretty young to be a dealer."

"Can we not talk about that right now?"

Maka shrugged and starting pushing the cart towards another aisle.

"Only because you're not dealing right now," She sighed.

Soul was confused as to what she meant exactly.

* * *

After they finished getting Maka's supplies for her classes, Soul offered that they head to the food court. Neither had eaten since the morning, and their growling stomachs made it even more reasonable. They headed over to the central part of the mall where the food court was at, and from there decided where they would eat.

The two did rock, paper, scissors and Soul ended up winning which meant he got to choose. Maka preferred the Chinese place in the corner or the sushi shop by the arcade, but Soul decided they would go to a burger joint instead.

After getting their food -which was two fries, a milkshake, and a burger for Soul, and a regular meal and also a milkshake for Maka- they scanned the court to see if there were any open places to sit. Most of the tables were large enough to seat two groups depending on size, but Soul could already see some people shooting stares at him from the corner of his eye. There wasn't a chance a parent was going to let him sit by them and their kids.

Soul shifted uncomfortably into more of a slouch, which Maka noticed. It was difficult not to with all the people staring at him.

"How about the bench," Maka offered.

"You sure they'll let us just sit there and eat?"

"It's a bench. People sit and eat on benches all the time when places are crowded and they got nowhere else to sit. What are they going to do? Yell at us for sitting especially after we paid for food from their mall? Come on Soul, don't worry about them," Maka assured him.

Soul sighed but followed her to the seat on the bench. They ate there while making small talk in between bites. With Soul's sharp teeth he chewed through half of the burger in one bite. Maka only had a small bite mark on hers however.

"So do you have any hobbies besides piano," Maka asked before she ate a fry.

Soul shrugged as he sipped his milk shake.

"Not really. I mean I don't even really have time for piano, so it's hard to make time for other things too," He explained.

"Oh, I see," Maka said.

"Do you have any hobbies besides reading," Soul asked her.

"Writing. I like to write poetry sometimes when I'm a bit troubled," Maka answered.

Soul couldn't help but let out a laugh at the confession. Maka however didn't find it funny. She narrowed her eyes at Soul as she reached for her book.

"Maka CHOP!"

Soul nearly split his fries everywhere. Where'd she even get that damn book from?

"Did you really have to hit me?"

Maka sipped her milkshake.

"I don't see what you're talking about," She said nonchalantly.

Soul sighed and continue to eat his fries despite the throbbing pain in his head. He didn't know what he was getting himself into by befriending this girl. Then again, he did that to himself a lot.


	5. A New Note

**A/N: Yeah, sorry this is a bit of a short chapter. That kind of stuff happens when you're busy with a million things and your house is constantly filled with annoying music. Speaking of music ... Enjoy this chapter. Piano Soul! No, ok cool. (PS: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own my story!)**

* * *

Soul and Maka hung out on and off the next following weeks. He learned more random facts about the small girl, and she learned more about him. One of Maka's favorite days was when she went over to Soul's house to drop off a CD she got him. Everyone else was out of the house telling by the lack of cars in the driveway, but the garage door was unlocked. Maka had stepped into the house, and noticed the dishes in the sink and the keys off the rack. Maybe they all went out dealing or something. She shouldn't just be in their house like that, it was rude and a bit awkward. What if they came back with a gang member or an angry customer? Then what would she do?

She almost turned around and walked out of the house, but from down the hall she could hear some ... music. Maybe someone was here, and she could just drop the CD off and tell them to give it to Soul. That way she could just stroll in, get what she needed to done, and be on her way.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she headed towards the sound of the music. Maka walked down the hall, but hesitated at the stairs to the basement. What if something was going on down there? It wasn't like a regular room she could just walk out of, it was a basement after all. What if something happened?

However, the music continued playing; it was a wild melody that was chasing itself over the brink of normality. It was dark and different, scary but very intriguing. Maka silently crept down the stairs, and into the basement. One corner of the room was lit, but the rest of the basement was dim. A familiar head of white hair sat in front of a keyboard, nodding away to the melody as he played.

Maka listened intently, standing still a fair distance behind Soul. The unique song continued on for a couple of more minutes, until Soul finally started to wind down and stop. He rubbed his fingers as he turned to Maka, a smirk on his face. She smiled back approvingly, and a bit touched. The young adult had never heard Soul actually play before. She'd only seen him practicing that one song's chords and progression, but nothing other than that.

She reached the CD out to him, and smiled wider as his smirk grew.

"Here Soul, I finished it and it was pretty good," Maka said.

Soul checked the CD case before placing it on a shelf next to him.

"I'd knew you like it. Better than that lame folk stuff huh?"

Maka's smiled lessened a bit at Soul's remark.

"What?"

"I said-"

"Yeah, I heard what you said. How is folk lame though, there are a lot of great folk singers out there like -"

The two were stopped short as footsteps fell down the stairs.

"Oh come on Maka, everyone knows folk is out," Liz said.

Maka and Soul turned to the staircase where Liz and Patti stood, listening.

"Really? I always thought it was sort of -I dunno- cool," Maka said, her voice dropping a bit.

"It's ok Maka, some people have bad taste in music that would make everyone else's ears bleed. There's nothing wrong with it," Soul chuckled.

Patti giggled a little, and Liz joined in with Soul following suit in a full burst of laughing.

"Maka ... CHOP!"

Maka's book collided with Soul's head, and he fell to the ground in agony.

"Did you ... really have to hit me ... with that book," Soul asked from the floor as he tried to blink the pain away.

Liz and Patti stared at him, not sure whether to help him or to laugh at him. Black*Star and Kid made their way down the staircase into the basement as well, and Kid shook his head hopelessly at Soul. Black*Star however jumped over him, and started to pull his head by his hair and slap his face a little.

"Soul get up! You gotta see this really cool thing I got at the mall," He shouted in Soul's ear.

"Maka CHOP!"

Needless to say, the blue hair boy fell to the floor in pain alongside his roommate and fellow dealer.

"Hello Maka, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here," Kid greeted her.

Maka nodded at him, "Hi Kid. I just needed to give Soul his CD back; I have to leave to work now."

"Oh I see, well it was nice seeing you Maka. Feel welcome to come over whenever you need to. The garage door is also unlocked, but don't tell anyone. No one really cares for it, so it's not a big issue, but we'd still like to keep that quiet."

"Don't worry Kid, I promise I won't tell anyone. See ya guys," Maka said to the currently conscious three as she walked up the stairs.

The three stood in silence waiting for the sound of a shutting door to signify Maka's departure. After a few moments they heard it, and everything became a bit more tense.

"Soul, Black*Star, get off the ground. We have to talk about something," Kid said.

"Is it about what I got at the mall," Black*Star said as he and Soul started to stand up and rub their heads.

"Black*Star, this is serious," Liz said.

"She's right," Kid looked Soul dead on in the eye, something that was never a good sign, "There's another dealer coming around Death City. And the word on the street is that he's moving into our turf."

The drowsiness and pain in Soul's eyes erased completely. All that was left was worry and a bit of unsettling curiosity.


	6. Strategy Meeting

**A/N: Ok, so I might have to move updating to just Wednesdays because it's really hectic for me right now. School's over in six weeks and their logic is to pile on the work for us ... because that makes sense? No, don't do that while we're in the middle of the year actually on schedule, just move it to the end of the year so everyone is confused and worried and shit. No problem there, am I right ladies? -_- Still don't own Soul Eater, still own my fic. Isn't that shocking? **

* * *

Kid hated it when Soul got like this. It was so different from his usual self. Every time there was a challenge, his eyes became rough and edged. He never really saw any other logic besides fight and dodge. Fight being to get what he wants, whether it be knowledge or drugs, and dodge being to avoid anything he wasn't prepared for. Anything that could cause unnecessary trouble. This time though, things were different.

Their business had grown largely ever since Kid, Soul, and Black*Star joined together. Each had a specialty in each aspect of the drug they dealt. Dealing pot wasn't as bad as dealing crack or meth, but it still required special attention. Kid's specialty was organization and persuasion. A drug dealing business man if you would. Liz and Patty had been dealing on their own for a couple of years at an age far younger than any person should. If they wanted to eat that night, they had to deal. No exceptions. The bright side of having been on the streets though was that they knew the streets, and they knew people on them. More importantly, people who wanted some drugs. They joined up with Kid a year before he met Soul.

Black*Star had known Soul far longer than anybody else in the group. The two were practically brothers, which is Soul's mind was better than having his real brother around. Black*Star's specialty was defense and distraction. If anybody caused trouble, Black*Star would be the first to straighten them out. Likewise, he would also be the first one to cause trouble if it meant getting away with the pot quickly. He wasn't afraid to take a beating or two. The boy had grown up with two foster parents, both of whom were a bit different. They were also excellent fighters, and better teachers. His biological family was the Star gang, and Black*Star being the last of the gang left represented them once he joined Soul.

As for Soul ... he was the leader. The planner, the level headed one, and the laid back one. Unless of course you tried to start shit. Then yeah, he was going to get pissed. He took dealing very seriously. It was the only claim to his family name he had that his brother hadn't spoiled.

He wouldn't have that for long if a new dealer was closing in on him though.

"Kid, how much do we know about this new dealer?"

Kid shook his head disdainfully, "Very little. All we know is he's selling some hard stuff. If he gets caught he can do some serious time, but we can't have it happen on our turf if he does."

"Why not? Can't we just turn him in," Black*Star asked.

Liz sighed tiredly and shook her head, "What, are you stupid? We can't do that. You know the first thing about defense and distraction; never get caught. If they get sent to jail on our turf, or if we try to get the cops to hook 'em, then we're going to do time too."

"And I'm not letting that happen. This business is the last thing I have left to own up to. I'm not letting some snob walk in here and try to take it up with their meth, crack, acid, or whatever the hell they're selling," Soul said.

Everyone in the room watched him silently as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Calm down Soul, gosh. They're not going to do anything to what we got going here," Liz said to him as she sat down at the table by him.

"If they try, we'll kick them where it counts and feed them to-"

"Ok Patty, we understand," Kid interrupted.

Patty pouted a bit, but Kid ignored it. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"All we've been told is that they have some sort of connection to you," Kid sighed.

"What about me," Soul asked.

Kid shrugged, and Black*Star started doing pushups by the table.

"Is it ... that one ... dealer without ... a name," Black*Star asked in between reps.

"No, for all we know it's a new one," Liz answered.

"But how did you get this information? Did one of our customers say anything," Soul questioned.

"Ox's turf is already being invaded by this dealer's gang. He let us know in the parking lot by the basketball court. They were going to have a fight there, so he told us to leave after we got the news. Last I saw of him, he was in the middle of a face off with some guy with this weird nose thing and spiky hair," Kid explained.

"So if they're sending out smaller gangs to cover up our small allies they must be trying to muffle us a bit so we can't fight with backup. They're going to send the heart of their group straight at us with everything they got," Soul concluded.

Everyone was quiet until Liz barely mumbled, "So what do we do?"

Soul studied the faces of his friends and co-workers. They had come to be a bit of a family to him. He wouldn't be able to get over it if any of them got hurt in this, especially since the dealer was coming for him. It would be all Soul's fault.

"We start getting ready to fight," Soul announced.

He stood up from his seat and Liz followed suit. Black*Star also stood to acknowledgement, and they all nodded at one another.

A sense of unity filled the room but was shaken by one voice speaking up.

"Not without me you don't."

Maka stepped out from the shadows of the hallway, and by doing so ultimately stepped into the battle zone.


	7. Partners ?

**A/N: Ok, so this is a quickie because I'm on a stressed time limit, so sorry if there are typos! BREAKING NEWS: I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own my story. What, channel six already told you?! Ah hell no. Now you know for sure for sure though. Enjoy! **

* * *

Soul stood in horror as Maka talked to Kid.

"Are you sure Maka? Do you have any experience with gangs or any or any of this -"

"I have experience with drugs. I know how dealers work. I can help," Maka said as she cut Kid off.

Soul stood up from his seat abruptly, and almost knocked his chair over. He glared at her his eyes poorly masking how he was feeling, though his face was stiff and rigid. Maka tried not to look into his eyes; she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was hurt, and that it was her fault. She knew she'd have to, but she didn't want to face her fears just yet in front of everybody.

They didn't need their newest recruit showing weakness.

"I thought you left the house," Soul said roughly.

"I never walked out the driveway," Maka said, shrugging.

Liz noticed the way the two were interacting. Their hands balling into fists. Their eyes. She hoped they wouldn't start something right there in the dining room, but it didn't take a genius to tell something was up.

"Soul ... It's your choice to let her join or not. Maka, you don't have to do this," Liz offered to both sides.

Maka nodded, but her emerald eyes were stubborn and ... determined. Liz knew the girl was stubborn. They had hung out a couple of times with her and her friend Tsubaki after she befriended Soul. She'd seen Maka be analytic embarrassed, and stubborn. However, she had never seen her be determined. The look in her eye reminded Liz of Patty's eyes, and even a bit of her own when they caught a look of themselves in a dirty shop window on the streets. Even if Soul had his mind set, she had hers. She wasn't so sure about Soul's choice sticking, but she knew about Maka's choice.

It would go with her to the grave.

Soul rubbed his face, and slouched back down in his chair groaning.

"Everybody out except Maka. And if you eavesdrop in the hallway, I swear-"

"Ok, we get it! We get it! Gosh," Liz muttered before walking out to the hallway with Kid.

Black*Star paid no attention to Soul's announcement, only to his work out.

"GET OFF THE DAMN FLOOR, AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING," Patty shouted at the boy.

He fell over to the floor, and she pulled him up and out of the hall by his earlobe. The two waited until Black*Star's whimpering disappeared, and even then Soul checked the hallway and kitchen three times.

Maka tried to keep a strong stance, but her courage was muted a bit by the look in Soul's eyes when he turned to her. She expected him to yell at her. Call her stupid. Make her want to put a book in his head.

Instead he did the opposite.

"Why," Soul said as he sat down across from her at the table.

It was so quiet and defeated that Maka barely even heard him.

"I want you to stop. That's why," Maka answered.

"So your idea to get me to stop dealing is to fight in a turf war so I can keep my lot to keep dealing? I'm confused," Soul said.

"Because idiot! I want you to realize how I feel whenever I come over and there's someone else here, or I can smell the drugs that you just rolled. How worried I am that you'll get hurt, or that you are hurt, or that one day I'll come here, and there'll be someone standing over your body with a gun. Maybe if I'm in the same position you'll stop being stupid and get it," Maka explained.

Soul couldn't help but chuckle at how elaborate she was being.

"You're so smart, yet you're so stupid too," He laughed.

Maka loosened up a bit and smiled.

"I guess that's just something we have in common."

They sat there for a few minutes until Maka got up and hugged him from behind. The chair's back was broken, so she could feel his warmth and rise with his breathing. Soul could feel her heartbeat calming the nerves along his neck.

"Fine, but you're going to lead with me. I'll defend us, you attack for us," Soul said.

At least if he was defending, she wouldn't get hurt. He wasn't willing to risk Maka. At all. He stood up, and Maka got off his back. They looked at each other wearing identical smirks.

"Partners," Maka offered as she extended her hand.

Soul nodded, "Partners."

The deal was now official as they shook hands, and walked down to the basement to consult with the others.


	8. Rented Surprises

**A/N: So I discovered this noise called "white out noise" or something like that. I don't know if it helped me write (because I personally felt a little rushed writing this), but it did help me concentrate. So, that was a thing that happened. The crew is getting ready to move out, but who will stop on by? Wait, why am I asking you I already know. Cool cat problems. Anyways I do not own Soul Eater but *drum roll* I do own my fic. Surprise!**

* * *

At a quarter after seven on Saturday, Soul decided to move out. Liz and Patty grabbed their guns and stocked their ammunition. Kid put on his best suit (despite the very real possibility of it getting wrecked). Black*Star changed into his quieter clothes (which looked pretty normal to Maka, but she barely even noticed him sneaking up behind her to call shot gun) and grabbed his weapons, and Soul changed into his gang colored jacket. Maka watched them prepare, but she wasn't very sure what to do. She'd never been out to a gang fight despite her past experiences with drug lords ... And she had been hoping up until now to never have to be in one.

Soul noticed her eyes gazing the group as they prepared around the room. He chuckled slightly to himself before slouching over to the wall next to her.

"You know bookworm, there's a thing called getting ready," Soul said.

Maka glared at him before muttering under her breath, "I don't really know what to do."

Soul's grin got bigger, "What was that? A little louder please?"

Maka shoved her hands in her pockets with an irritated sigh.

"I said I don't really know what to do genius," Maka admitted.

Soul started laughing, by was cut off short with a book to his skull.

"Well with a book like that, I don't see why we don't just send her out to knock the other dealer out cold for us," Liz said.

"Maka do you have any experiences with guns," Kid asked as he moved over to the closet he had stocked with them.

"I'm afraid most of these are Liz and Patty's, but I have a few good ones here too if you'd like to-"

Maka walked over to Kid and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kid. I never really liked guns. Maybe something a little more hands on," Maka offered.

"Like a knife or sword! Don't worry, the great Black*Star will teach you everything you need to know about-"

This time it was Black*Star that's obnoxiousness got cut off with her Maka chop.

"So no to guns, and no to knives. That leaves us with," Liz stood and tapped her finger to her chin trying to think.

"An axe," Soul offered as he stood up.

Maka turned to look at her new partner, and his red eyes bleed green. He turned his head after several seconds, and he nodded upstairs.

"I think I got one in my bedroom," Soul said.

He led Maka up the basement stairs and to his room in the back corner of the house, and ignored Black*Star's cat calls as well as he could. The rest of the hall was dim, but Soul's room brought some light in through the window. His bed had a dark blue comforter hanging off of it, but it wasn't made. He at least kept his dresser neat, and his dirty clothes in a hamper by his closet.

Maka noticed the guitar and posters hanging off of his wall. As he moved to his closet, she picked up a photo sitting on his dresser. In the photo was Soul, and another boy who looked very much like Soul minus the teeth and age.

"Who is this," Maka asked quietly in a voice she thought Soul wouldn't hear, but he did.

Without turning around Soul replied back, "Wes. I haven't seen him since he left home though. He's my brother."

"Does he deal too, I mean I know your dad does but I never heard too much about your brother and-"

"Yeah," Soul said cutting her off, "He does."

He walked over to Maka and gently took the photo from her hands before putting it back down.

"But you don't need my brother. Right now you need an axe," Soul said before returning to the open closet.

Maka gazed inside the closet, and her eyes turned steely. Inside there were baseball bats, axes, and various other weapons tossed inside as simply as if they were Soul's shoes. She studied the closet a while before picking up one axe with a long handle, and a red and black single axe head.

"Here, you hold it like this," Soul said as he guided her hands to properly hold the handle.

He helped her swing once before Maka responded, "My mom and dad were pretty big on axes. I've got this."

Soul stepped back and watched her swing once more before nodding.

"Were they woodsmen?"

Maka shook her head as she spun the axe around over her head before swinging it down again. Soul quietly watched and took note not to piss her off with that thing in her hand.

"No, they just ..." Maka trailed off before giving a full reply.

Soul started to try pushing her a bit more to let up, but Liz and the rest of the group walked upstairs calling their names. Maka shrugged before following them into the living room with Soul slouching behind her.

"Ready to go," Kid asked them.

Maka gripped her axe a bit tighter as she nodded.

"All right! Let's move out of here," Black*Star cheered.

The group grabbed their coats, and walked out the kitchen door to the garage.

"Is that the same car you drove me home in," Maka asked Soul.

Instead of the crappy car he drove her home in the night Maka's crashed, was a sleek sedan.

"Nope," Soul said.

"If we used our own cars they could legally be taken away from us. If they get damaged we have to pay for it. Say it's not our car though. Whole new ball game," Kid explained.

Maka nodded.

"Ok, that makes sense. One thing doesn't though."

"What's that," Liz asked.

Maka pointed through the tinted front window. Her sensitive eyes focused on the figure climbing out the back.

"Why is Tsubaki here?"

The next thing they knew Black*Star fell to his knees, and Tsubaki emerged from the car.


	9. Pictures of You, and Pictures of Me

**A/N: I DIDN'T UPDATE AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. ;_; I really do. So here's a long chapter because I was feeling like kicking my writer's block in the ass. Tsubaki and Black*Star get the stage in this chapter, but they are very interesting characters so I felt the need to explore their background a bit. I hope you guys enjoy! (Not-so-breaking-news: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own my story. WHHHHHAAATTTT? Crazy, I know.) **

* * *

"Tsubaki, what are you doing here," Maka started, but her friend just simply shook her head.

"I sent for her to get us the car ... I didn't realize that was going to be a problem," Liz said cautiously, her eyes casually glancing over to Black*Star.

He stood up now, but he kept his hands in his pockets, and his eyes never dared to meet Tsubaki's.

"Did you know she was coming over," Soul whispered under his breath to him.

Black*Star didn't respond to Soul; he just merely shrugged before going back into the house.

"Thanks for dropping off the car Tsubaki. I knew it'd be risky having one of us go out publicly like that on our own. You did us a real favor. If you need anything, feel free to let us know," Kid said to Tsubaki.

The young woman didn't lift her eyes just like Black*Star hadn't. She lifted her head out from under her scarf, though her hair still concealed most of her face.

"Actually, I do have a favor," Tsubaki responded.

Kid nodded with an easy smile on his lips before saying, "Anything."

"I want to talk to Black*Star. Alone."

Kid's smile faded, and he looked over at Soul who had a scowl pressed on his face.

"I don't really know if he'd like that Tsubaki, I mean he seemed pretty stunned you were even here. Black*Star can turn into a real big egoistic ass when he's-"

"Soul," Maka warned under her breath, "Let her talk to him."

Soul turned to Maka, "Why should I? She's your friend, not mine."

"Hey, she's Patty and Liz's friend too. I didn't even know she and Black*Star met! Whatever she needs to talk to him about though, you better let her do it. We can't have someone who thinks they're so high and mighty like Black*Star jeopardizing the mission with their unresolved personal problems. As much as I hate to say it, Black*Star is important to this. We need him in his right mind," Maka explained.

"Mission? Maka, we're going out on a turf fight. Not some high and powerful action movie stunt shit. Geez, you make everything sound so technical and-"

"Wrong," Maka asked.

"Yeah, wrong. You're in this now too, you can't keep acting like you're high and mighty above it all."

"I'm not! Stop being such an idiot and listen to me for once!"

"I listen to you all the time!"

"Then why are you still dealing?"

The question sounded straightforward and innocent in Maka's mind, but when she saw Soul's face drop for the second time that week she knew she touched a nerve.

"Look, I know you have this elaborate scheme to get me to stop by fighting with me and being my partner. The thing is, it's not going to work. If anything you'll just get hurt. So please stop worrying about me. I know you're scared, but I've been doing this for a while. I know the ropes, and I can take of myself. Please stop asking me to stop dealing and all that shit Maka," Soul answered.

Maka looked up into his eyes, and the soft green was now as sharp as a newly cut emerald. She dug her index finger into his chest causing him to stumble backwards.

"Only when you stop," She said before turning to Tsubaki and replying, "Go ahead and talk to Black*Star."

"Maka-"

"I'll be waiting in the car with Kid and the girls," She cut Soul off after throwing him a look over her shoulder.

The Thompson sisters had already gotten in the vehicle, and they sat chatting to each other in the back as they waited for the others. Kid held the back door open as Maka climbed in next to them before getting in the driver's seat himself. Soul slouched over to the car, but chose to lean against the hood instead of getting in right away.

"If this goes wrong," Soul muttered to himself.

* * *

Tsubaki had never been in the house before, but she navigated it like it was her own. She knew Black*Star probably chose the biggest bedroom out of the others, and considering he wasn't sulking in the kitchen or any of the rooms nearby he had to be there. There were three rooms considering the Thompson sisters lived in some ratty apartment duplex nearby.

She had only known the girls through Maka, and she was guessing none of them knew about her and Black*Star's past. Tsubaki should have checked with Liz to see if he was going to be there with her and the friends she mentioned, but she guessed it didn't matter anymore since it was clearly obvious they knew each other. The raven haired girl wanted to hit herself for being so stupid and compromising their strategy.

Down the hall, she heard music playing on full blast. It wasn't just some weekend radio top forty marathon, it was Black*Star's music. She treaded softly down the hall like how he showed her one time after barely making an escape from the store they stole cash from. Tsubaki still remembered the sirens blaring down the street from them, and his (for once quiet) voice whispering soothing words to her.

She knocked, but considering how loud the music was, she doubted that he had heard her. Tsubaki bit her lip and pushed the door open, despite her longing to turn around and pretend nothing ever happened. Black*Star sat in his meditative position with his back to Tsubaki. She had been right, Black*Star had chosen the master bedroom. To his left was a bathroom and a closet filled with collectible swords rather than clothes. On his right wall he had put up posters, and his bed was unmade as she expected it to be. His dresser was a different story ...

Sure, there were still clothes spilling out of the drawers. Socks had fallen out of the hamper next to it, or did they fall out of the top drawer? Tsubaki didn't really feel like checking to make sure, but she did stuff some of the clothes back in their drawers and closed them. However, she couldn't take her eyes off of the things sitting on top of the dresser.

Pictures.

Lots of pictures. Pictures of her, pictures of him, most of them were of the two of them together, a few were of them separately. In about five or six pictures he was laughing and she was smiling. Three or four of them he was hugging her. Two were of them kissing. There were others of course in his collection. Them in the photo booth at the fair, cooking dinner together, outside of school together, him smiling brightly after winning his karate competition when he was fourteen, Tsubaki trying to dye her hair and failing miserably when she was the same age. Happy memories that should've never ended.

That's the main problem everyone has with fools though: they're happy.

Tsubaki kept going through the mess of photos, placing the ones she already saw in a neat little stack. After a while, she felt Black*Star eyes watching her. She knew she was bound to hit a memory that was too sweet for her bitter wounds. He was probably waiting for her to hit the damage too.

Tsubaki smiling as Black*Star made faces at lunch. Black*Star and Soul walking out of the principal's office with smug grins on their faces for getting away with whatever act they committed. Tsubaki opening a Christmas present from an excited Black*Star. You could easily tell how stupidly happy the teenagers in the photos were. Tsubaki almost didn't feel like the same person anymore.

"Remember when we used to climb onto the roof of Joe's Cafe, and drink sodas from the gas station because no one bothered to look for us there," Black*Star asked.

He barely said it loud enough for Tsubaki to hear, but her trained ears caught it in time. Tsubaki nodded as she turned the music off, still keeping her eyes on the pictures.

"I remember it was because we stole those sodas," She laughed a bit.

Black*Star bitterly laughed too, and she heard him scratch his head as he sat on the bed.

"Why did we always steal things? I mean, after a while we had enough money," Black*Star confessed.

Tsubaki searched her mind for answers, until one popped up.

"We wanted out."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Tsubaki continued.

"You were going to buy a car, and we were going to drive off to someplace bigger and better. But then ..."

It's almost tragic how she finds the picture that breaks her at that moment. She couldn't see straight as her body started to shudder with her sobs. Black*Star was behind her in less than a second, but he didn't touch her. Even though Black*Star liked to be the center of attention and dreamed to beat the gods, he could never come close to Tsubaki. He could have never mess with that after screwing so much up. Tsubaki didn't face him, she just kept going through the pictures.

Pictures of the little girl she had loved so much before she was even born.

The black and white images made her look like a bean at first, but as she grew you could see outlines of her arms, hands, legs, feet, and a head. A few of the later images came in color, and you could even see her face. Tsubaki had spent many months of sleepless nights wondering if her eyes would have been the color of hers or Black*Star's. The dark hair gene was pretty strong, so she always assumed she'd have hair like hers. Her hair hadn't grown yet, and the little girl never opened her eyes. To say the least, they never found out. Over the years following her daughter Tsubaki had pushed her emotions away, and decided to fuel her frustration and anger by patience and being caring. In other words, she decided to pretend it never happened.

Which would be fine if it hadn't been killing her slowly.

"You told me you'd use the money we had to start our family out strong. That when she was older and we had even more saved," Tsubaki had to pause to let another sob shudder and catch her breath, "You said when we had even more saved, you'd-you'd get us all out of of here."

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki ... I'm so, so sorry," He said to her, trying not to let himself cry either.

Tsubaki handed him a photo of the hospital room the day their daughter was born.

"I was really, really happy. After all the shit that was going on that day, and all the complications, she was safe. Everyone told me she was safe, but she wasn't," Tsubaki muttered bitterly, "She wasn't safe."

Despite the fact that Tsubaki had always been taller than Black*Star by an inch or so, she was the one that buried her head in the crook of his neck when he took her into his arms. He rubbed circles on her back, and tried to soothe her but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I thought she was safe too, I really did Tsubaki, I promise. Nygus pulled me out of the room after they took her from you and she told me ..."

Black*Star shook his head as he sat on the bed with Tsubaki leaning against him. He buried his face in her hair, smelling the faint scent her perfume left behind. Even after all these years, she never changed her perfume.

"She told me that she wasn't going to make it."

The two simply held each other before Black*Star started to gently kiss Tsubaki's temple, and run his hand through her hair. Her sobs had lessened, but tears still spilled onto her cheeks.

"I know we were too young, but we would have made it work out. I really think we would have done anything for her. After she was gone I couldn't stand to stay there in the apartment we got, and I knew you felt the same way. I thought maybe a while with Soul would help you, and that I could just hang out with Maka until it all passed. I told Maka I was upset because my brother died, and even though he did I hadn't noticed to be honest. He and I hadn't talked in years; it didn't matter to me. You never came back though. When I would dare to go in that apartment to pick up my belongings, you were never there. I assumed it was over for good, and I never came back again."

"I did come back one night. Nygus would check to see if you were there, and she always brought you food even though yours is way better than hers. She said you must've come to get your pillow and the rest of your clothes because they weren't there. So I took all the photos we had, and I still have her toys over at Nygus and Sid's house. I didn't want anything to happen to them here. There's still a few we never took out of the boxes."

Black*Star's kisses trailed down Tsubaki's jaw, and eventually to the corner of her mouth. He froze there as if asking for permission, and she moved her lips so they were directly on his. Black*Star and Tsubaki kissed for what seemed like a perfect eternity. His lips started out gentle as he still got used to the feel of them against his for the first time in years. He had dreamed about the days when he and Tsubaki were younger before they were expecting a little one. He even dreamed about the days that Tsubaki was still able to feel her kick and turn inside of her. The days he had worried over about how well of a role model and father to his daughter he could be. The days where his ego had dropped greatly due to the amazing woman and the little girl they had loved, and were going to love for a long time.

Eventually they deepened the kiss, still exploring each other and remembering the feelings they had brought all over again when they kissed. Tsubaki eased her back onto the bed, and Black*Star held himself over her still kissing her. He started to kiss down her neck and her collarbone trying to slip her vest off, but both of them stopped suddenly and looked up at the sound of a cough.

Soul stood in the doorway, a stunned look plastered to his face.

"Um, we're heading out now."

Both nodded, and Soul turned on his heel before running away down the hall. Tsubaki kicked Black*Star off of her, and fixed her vest. Even though her face was a bright shade of red, Black*Star laughed at the incident.

"It's not that funny Black*Star," Tsubaki muttered under her breath.

He kept laughing though, and as they walked out of the house Tsubaki cracked a smile too.

* * *

**Extra A/N: Yep. So that's a thing that happened ... *Runs* **


	10. Pre-Game

**A/N: Things are starting to move now, and Soul's gang is getting ready to kick some ass. Woo! :D Yeah, I just had a lot of coffee. Enjoy! (Pst: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own my fic. *Sound the alarm*) **

* * *

There were way too many people for one car.

Thank the stars that there was an extra seat in the front, or else Soul wasn't sure they'd make it. Each row of seats in the car held three passengers, but they weren't expecting Tsubaki to come along. Someone had to move. After a few minutes of debating, they all decided that Liz and Patty would just have to share a seat. Neither had a problem considering they were sisters, but Soul still worried. What if they got pulled over, and the officer realized that there were way too many people in one car? What if it escalated to more than that?

The questions ran through his head as Kid drove, and Patty talked gleefully. You would never guess she was on her way to a turf fight with a bunch of drug dealers. Then again, you wouldn't be able to guess that the rosy cheeked blonde lived on the streets with the world scowling down on her only a few years earlier. Sometimes it pissed Soul off how the worst things happened to the most cheerful or kindest people. Minus him though; when the bad stuff happened to him, it didn't count.

He looked over his shoulder to Maka, who was staring out the window at the setting sun. They had left later than expected, and Soul clutched his seat thinking about fighting in the dark. Bad move. Maka seemed to notice Soul's distress, and as she looked back to him with concern written on her face he whipped his head around so he was looking back at the road ahead. Soul shook his head, not daring to look back at Maka for the remainder of the ride.

When they reached the parking lot outside of the basketball court everyone shuffled out of the car, weapons in hand. Tsubaki had made sure to grab a knife before leaving, and she compared how dull or sharp it was to Black*Star's blade. Liz and Patty hung out by Kid's side, both with guns in their hands. Soul had no doubt that there were probably more hidden somewhere in their attire. They were good at that kind of thing. As for Maka ... She stood with her axe slung over her right shoulder.

She looked rough, edged, and kind of, well - kind of stunning. With the last flare of sunlight hitting her determined eyes, and with the wind brushing against her cream like skin Maka looked powerful. Tough. Badass. Yet she also looked upset. Soul wasn't sure if it was because of him, or the turf battle, or the whole situation. He did know that he was scared too though.

Soul placed his hand on her shoulder, a cozy grin setting into place on his lips.

"You alright Maka?"

His partner nodded, her eyes only catching his after a moment.

"Yeah ... I was just thinking about stuff," She answered.

Soul was about to ask another question, but he heard someone clear their throat not too far away. He turned to see Ox approaching with his partner, Harvar. They nodded at Soul before the group exchanged greetings with each other.

"So, did they take your turf," Soul asked after everyone finished shaking hands.

He said it so casually, almost like a kid asking if they could borrow a pencil before class. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Maka's spine. Drug dealers; either they were casual or dramatic, and there was no in between. Unfortunately. What she did know for sure was that Soul was regretting the answer to his question. They all were, even her.

"They did," Ox said.

He tried to brush the hurt from his voice, but it was still in the echo of his words.

Soul sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "That's so not cool. Sorry 'bout that Ox. How's Kirikou?"

Ox shrugged, "From what I hear, they're coming for his turf tonight. He's gearing up."

Kid stepped forward, "So I assume Kim, Jacqueline, and the Pots are with him."

Harvar nodded.

"They arrived earlier to help him gear up too. Kim has had some inside information received about the gang. They call themselves Arachnophobia," He shared with the group.

"Who's leading them," Liz asked.

"Well, the guy we fought said something about the leader named Arachne. So far we don't know too much about her," Harvar answered.

"One thing's for sure: this lady has a thing for spiders," Black*Star chuckled.

Tsubaki shushed him, "So who did you fight against?"

"A male named Giriko," Ox said to Tsubaki.

"He did have another member of the gang with him named Mosquito, but the valet didn't fight. He was just there to drive around Giriko or be used for backup," Havar added.

"Anybody else to know about before we head off," Maka asked.

"There was another name mentioned, Asura, but so far we have no other word on him," Ox replied.

Soul reviewed all this information in his mind. He wasn't much of a detective, that was more of Kid's field, but he did know that they were most likely out numbered. One look at Kid told Soul they had both come up with the same conclusion.

"There's going to be too many of them ..." Soul trailed off.

The group stood in silence for a minute, not sure what to do. At least, not until Maka spoke up.

"I know ... Some people who could help."

She wrung her hands on the axe handle, growing uncomfortable by the attentive eyes all turned to her.

"Who," Liz questioned.

She and everyone wore the same confused look. Maka hoped they'd relax, but after a moment she realized that it was pointless.

"I told you guys I had experience with dealers before. Those guys could help us," She sighed.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Maka, I-"

"Soul," She cut him off, "We don't have that much time, and unless you want to lose yet another turf - which would put yours next on the list you know - I suggest we hurry."

"I don't even know them," Soul shot back.

"But I do!"

"What if they turn on us?"

"I highly doubt they would Soul. I know these guys, you can count on them."

Soul glanced at the group before grabbing Maka's hand and leading her down the courts to a brick wall.

"Maka. I have to protect you, so I can't just have a group of crack heads coming in with weapons who might end up hurt you. It wouldn't help our cause anyways, and if you got hurt -"

Soul's voice got caught in his throat just thinking of the possibilities, and he leaned on the wall until he ended sitting on the concrete ground. Maka sat by him after a minute, and she held Soul's hand. She didn't say anything for a few more minutes until she took out her phone and opened up the contacts list. After finding who she was looking for, Maka tilted the screen so Soul could see it perfectly.

_Spirit Albarn, Mobile._

It took every will in Soul's body to not snatch the phone from Maka, so he settled for looked up from it to her face in disbelief.

"Your dad ..."

"He works with Kid's dad. They deal the heavy stuff. Like, the really heavy stuff. I didn't know too much about what he did until after I met you. I was curious so I asked him about it, and I learned about the world of dealing. They have a big gang though, and I think if he heard about Arachnophobia he'd get his gang to help us in a heartbeat. When Medusa and her kid, named Crona, started stuff when we were younger they got on top of it. I think the only reason they haven't confronted Arachne's thugs yet is because they're too chicken to try to stop my dad's group."

Soul sat in silence, studying Maka's hand as he thought.

"So you're a drug dealer's daughter?"

"Just like how you're a drug dealer's son."

Soul laughed. Both turned out to be messed up crack kids after all. It wasn't just him after all. Maybe if Maka could make it so far and do so well in life without drugs or dealing, then maybe just maybe ...

"Soul," Maka asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Should I call him," Maka offered.

Soul stared at the phone. It wouldn't hurt to have an alliance with a large gang in this city, especially if they could help him save his turf ...

"Call Spirit. But Maka," Soul said.

She looked at him before pressing the green button on her phone.

"Yep?"

Soul stared at her eyes a bit, letting his red get lost in her sea of green. He'd known Maka for weeks now, so many weeks that he ended up losing count. He knew exactly how red she turned when she got embarrassed, or how the corner of her lips looked when she smiled or frowned. Soul knew her eyes showed most of her emotion, but she wouldn't tell you straight out how she felt with just them. It was also evident in the way her body moved. How her fingers held a book differently at a sad part, or when they were light and carefree during a good chapter.

In return, Maka knew the way Soul's shoulders moved whenever he sighed. She knew the difference between his smirks, and she knew how bright his eyes got whenever he was calm or admiring something. She knew how to piss him off in every way, just like how he knew how to embarrass her. Maka knew how his stance while playing the piano changed with each key, and she most importantly knew just when he was upset. When he needed somebody.

Both had so much to learn about each other though.

In that moment, they decided they wanted to learn. They wanted to learn how each other look in the morning with their hair tousled over their pillows. They wanted to learn how each other looked when they become too tired to cook dinner and just order Chinese takeout to eat on the couch instead. They wanted to learn how each other looked when they shared big news with each other. Soul wanted to be able to feel her heartbeat against his chest whenever he hugged her. Maka wanted to be able to feel his chin tucking her head under him as he held her.

As Soul leaned forward and gently pressed his lips upon Maka's until she pressed back a second later, they learned what their lips felt like together.

Maka dropped her axe so she could wrap her arms around his neck, and he secured his strong arms around her waist. Soul pulled her into his lap, and Maka ran her fingers through his white hair. He groaned, and Maka smiled against his lips. He started to deepen the kiss, but through it he heard Kid and Black*Star calling their names. Maka's head perked up, hearing it too.

"I guess I should call him now," Maka said.

Soul sighed, letting his head fall to Maka's chest. Her heartbeat calmed his, and Soul loosened his arms from her waist so she could get off his lap. Maka slid off, smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes, picked her axe and her phone, and walked farther down the wall to call her dad. Soul smoothed out his clothes like Maka had, and he stood up before walking over to Black*Star and the rest of the group.

"So what's the news," Liz asked.

"Maka's calling our backup. Hopefully they'll show," Soul explained.

"Hopefully they will," Tsubaki agreed softly.

The group stood in the parking lot waiting for a few minutes until Maka appeared from behind the wall. She held up her phone in triumph with a wide grin across her face.

"We got Shibusen on their way," She called proudly.

Everybody stood shocked for a few minutes.

"That's my dad's gang, how-"

Kid was cut off by Black*Star's howl and Tsubaki's laugh of relief. Though Liz and Patty were also a bit stunned, they smiled and held a thumbs up at each other.

"I'll explain in the car Kid, but we got to get going," Maka said as she passed him on the way to the car.

Kid was still a bit shocked, but he nodded and headed to the car anyways. Everybody else started filing in their respective vehicles with Soul being the last one to head over.

He smirked at the crazy little thought that possibly that night would turn out in their favor after all. Soul laughed at himself and got in his car.


	11. The Chain Gang

**A/N: "A New Deal" is almost over ... should I be getting this upset or no? This fic's my first fanfiction, and I don't want it to be over with but all good things must end I guess. I'm going to try to push away these emotions as I continue to update the remaining chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I wrote it a bit rushed so let me know if there are any typos or what not so I can clean them up. Thanks guys, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

They were all so tense, nervous, anxious, and in the most curious way ... they were all excited. One might call it adrenaline, maybe it was that, but in the moment the group wasn't up for debating. In their rush most of them forgot to buckle their seatbelts until Tsubaki mentioned something about it. It was hard to get the seat belt to fit around the waists of both Thompson sisters without stretching it to the point of no use, so those two were permitted to not have theirs on.

Soul cursed himself silently as he listened to the girls hoot and holler out the window. Maybe it was best for the group's sanity if they did wear their seatbelts after all.

Thank the stars, after a while when they passed the neighborhood's gas station signaling the entry to new turf the sisters stopped. Kid carefully followed Ox's car, but was discreet about it. Every now and then he'd turn onto a different block than them, as long as their companion's car was in view. A smart decision considering none of them had any idea who was watching them.

"Where are we supposed to meet the Shibusen gang at again, Maka," Kid asked.

Maka opened up her phone to review the text she was sent for directions to the spot.

"Abandoned mini golf course, dead ahead," She responded.

Kid nodded, "Got it."

He stepped a bit harder on the gas and passed Ox's vehicle with a thumbs up out the window.

From Ox's rolled down window, Harvar nodded and their car followed along close behind. Not too close though; no one wanted to be slowed down by a ticket. Down the current road, a castle appeared with three skulls out front, the biggest one being the middle with the entry doors running through it. Two others sat by it on either side. Towers overlooked the skulls, and each with tower there was a parallel one for it. On each side of the castle stood two of the longest towers, and candles propped out the building. As Kid parked the car a few buildings down, his eyes sparkled and everyone groaned.

"Perfect symmetry," He swooned.

Liz rolled her eyes, annoyed with the boy.

"Admire your father's castle later, ok Kid? We're kind of on a huge time limit," Liz reminded.

Kid brushed off her reminder, but shook his head and tucked it under his hood.

"I suppose you're right, but you do have to admit how beautiful this place is," He responded.

"It really is a nice place considering the work done here. Your father must take great pride in his space," Tsubaki complemented.

Kid nodded and he started leading the group when Harvar and Ox caught up with them. Kid led them to the backs of a few buildings that stopped in an alley. The group followed him as he snuck down the alley and ducked into a side door of the castle. It was much cooler than the Nevada heat inside the castle, but the air downcast a film of smoke onto the group. They tucked their noses under the collar of their shirts until they reached a well lit hallway seemingly free of the substance.

"They must cook over there," Soul guessed.

Maka nodded, but didn't say anything out loud. She feared betrayal of her own voice.

The group continued to walk down the hallway until they came upon an open door.

"Are they in there," Kid whispered to Maka, but she only shrugged in response not fully knowing herself.

The group held their weapons ready, prepared to fight. Cautiously they entered, eyes alret and wandering. Then there was a click behind them, and none of them had to turn around to know.

"Great," Maka muttered.

A figure approached them, and everybody's heart sped up a beat or two. The figure was small, but crouched. Soul had a feeling that the person before was hiding much more than they had.

"I see you found my room," It said as it got closer.

Soul looked at Maka, the same question apparent on their faces. Were those wheels they were hearing? Was their opponent on a chair of all things?

"Feel welcome to be dissected."

The figure wheeled into the light, revealing a man on a chair. He had grey hair, but despite that and his stitches across his face he didn't look too old. Maybe in his mid thirties or early forties. He wore glasses, and a small smirk spread across his face as he smoked his cigarette. What was most peculiar though wasn't his stitched clothes or face, his cigarette thats butt never burnt off, or his gray hair.

It was the screw through his head.

Without a moment for words, the guy launched himself at the group. They scattered apart as he spun in his chair. Ox and Harvar raced toward the man, both sporting spears. They traced each others movements, one defensive as the other was offensive, and attacked. The man was strong though. He used his own clothed arm to block the spear from making contact with his skin.

Soul thought about how it was no wonder they lost their turf. As the man turned, he used what seemed like a taser to electrocute the two. A bit ironic considering their gang's moto was "Lightning King and Lightning Spear".

Liz, Kid, and Patty assembled in their triangle attack formation, using their agility and aim to fire from a distance. When the man shot electric sparks along the wall, they dodged the advance. His momentary distraction allowed Black*Star and Tsubaki to put in a few quick punches. They used each other as springs and blocks to give their attacks more leverage. The man growled when Black*Star gave a huge blow to the back as he tried to advance on Maka and Soul.

The man fell off of his chair, but sprouted back up as he captured Black*Star's head in his hands. The next second energy sprouted along his scalp, and he yelled out in pain and protest. Tsubaki flung a knife that lodged skimmed the man's shoulder, but it caused a gash to sprout. He released his hands from Black*Star, and clutched his left to his right shoulder studying the blood lines appearing.

"Interesting. Very interesting," He said.

His monotone erupted a chill along Maka's spine, but she ignored it. Instead, with Soul harmonizing her steps to his, she advanced. With a quick swipe of the blade at his ankles, the man jumped from the floor. Maka growled in annoyance at his agility, but it gave Tsubaki time to pull a stunned Black*Star away and to help which is what the group needed right then and there. Liz, Patty, and Kid all continued to shoot at the man's head, but had to become more focused and assured they wouldn't miss their target when Soul and Maka stepped up to the man. It was getting harder to scare the guy now.

The man pushed Maka to the ground, causing Soul to snarl. He clocked the guy square in the face, making him only grimace for a second before he continued. Maka sprouted up from the floor, this time making sure to swipe the guy off his feet for good. When he fell to the floor, Maka spun her blade over her head and was about to bring it crashing down on him. Yet ...

A surge of energy ran up through her leg.

"I guess you really are Spirit and Kami's kid after all," He announced.

At the mention of her mother, Maka's eyes widened. Well, that and the electric current going through her body of course.

"Get the fuck off of her," Soul growled at the man.

He kicked the guy hard in the stomach, and the man rolled away from Soul towards his chair.

Liz nicked him with a bullet his already wounded shoulder, Black*Star and Tsubaki gave him a good kick of their own, and Harvar and Ox stopped his path to his chair with their spears. The guy got up, round kicked the two boys, and returned to Maka. Soul crouched over her using his body as her shield.

"I won't let you lay a finger on my partner," He warned.

The guy rubbed his eyes from under his lens.

"I suppose this will do. Nice to see you again Maka," He said as he spat out his old cigarette and lit another one.

The sisters and Kid stopped firing, and the group lost their adrenaline as curiosity took its place.

"What," She croaked as Soul helped her up.

"Oh I see. You don't remember Doctor Stein, do you?"

She shook her head as Soul held his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok, what about Uncle Franken?"

Another shake of the head.

The man just scratched his head, "Well, you were pretty young. Anyways, nice to see you again I guess."

Maka nodded cautiously.

"Excuse me Doctor Stein, but what the hell was that all about," Kid asked him very coldly.

Stein smiled and held up a peace sign, "Test run."

"What," Black*Star shouted.

Stein ignored him and turned back to Maka, "You know, you fight just like you mother Kami, Maka. You look a lot like her too. Minus the fact you got your father's nose."

Maka grimaced, "You know mama and papa?"

Stein nodded, "I went to highschool with them. I know your mother's off traveling, but your father should be here somewhere-"

The stitched up man was interrupted by a call from the doorway.

"MAKA!"

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Not him," She muttered.

Soul raised an eyebrow as the red haired man approached the two of them.

"Maka my sweet ... " He noticed Soul, and his eyes narrowed as he trailed his arm from his shoulder to where his hand gripped Maka's arm.

He jabbed a hand at Soul, his eyes suspicious.

"Who's this punk," He asked.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Spirit fell to the ground, but quickly recovered.

"Papa, this is Soul. My partner," Maka introduced.

Maka turned to Soul, her face as red as a tomato.

"Soul this is Spirit ... my papa."

"Damn right I'm her papa. What the hell is this partner thing about," He asked.

"Maka and I are from the same turf. We fight together. Anything else you want to know?"

Spirit raised an eyebrow at Soul's blataness.

"You better learn to respect higher authority, kid. Think about doing anything frisky with my daughter, and I'll-"

Another blow came upon Spirit's head before Maka puffed and turned to Stein.

"So where Kid's dad, Doctor Stein," Maka asked, changing the subject.

Stein nodded down the hall.

"Getting ready to depart."

"So you were just keeping us occupied," Ox asked.

Stein shrugged, his face blank.

"What the hell man? Why try to kill us if we're on the same team," Black*Star shouted at him.

"It was a test. You barely passed, but I thought it was kind of funny," He explained.

Liz and Patty shook their heads.

"Unbelieveable," Liz muttered.

A woman with glasses and short black hair that dipped down sharply to her chin at the front, entered the room. Another woman with shoulder length wavy golden colored hair who was wearing an eyepatch also appeared.

"Azusa," Stein nodded at the woman with the black hair, but he stepped closer to the blonde.

"Marie," He said to her.

She smiled back up to him as he slightly smiled at her.

"We're ready to go. Shinigami will meet us in the back room," Azusa informed the group.

Spirit shook off his dizziness caused by Maka's chop, and he followed Azusa out along with Kid, Liz, Patty, Ox, Harvard, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. As Soul and Maka walked out of the room they noticed how close Stein stood to Marie; those two's fingers were occasionally brushing and lingering.

* * *

When they reached Shinigami's room, he had a wild look on his face.

"Well, well. Look who's here. I see the party can now start. Hello Kid," He greeted.

Kid nodded at his parent, "Hello father."

They discussed battle strategies and ideas. When it was all plotted out, Harvard pointed to the way they came.

"They're almost there. We should leave now."

Everyone nodded, and gathered more supplies. They stood up and headed out to the hidden parking lot by the mini golf courses. Maka's eye lingered on Stein and Marie's hands brushing together as they stepped in the car, and the realization hit her that hers and Soul's were doing the same thing.

She hoped everyone around her all made it back all right. She really did, but she forgot to think of herself.


	12. No Backing Out Now

**A/N: This is the second to last update! Next week, I'll be updating the final chapters on Wednesday before I depart to Washington. I apologize that this chapter is so long, the words just kept coming you know? No? Ok ... Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The night was silent except for whispers of wind. Up in the sky, the moon chuckled nearly choking the air each time. Stars watched as the cars drove with anticipation.

A battle was brewing, and they knew it.

Inside the cars it was a different story. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki had chose to ride in their rental car. Kid, Patty, and Liz decided to drive along with Kid's father, Shinigami. Maka's father, Spirit, was also riding in Shinigami's jet black van that almost blended perfectly into the night. He was the exact reason Maka turned down the offer to ride with them.

Marie, Stein, Azusa, and some guy named Justin who had his headphones in ninety-nine percent of the meeting were riding in a similar van, but it was white. Ox and Harvar rode in their same vehicle as they arrived in, and as Kid's van led the caravan of drug dealers, Soul and Ox's car stayed back.

Soul reviewed the plan in his head as they inched closer and closer to the housing sign that indicated the changed turfs. Soon enough, it was just a blur as they passed it. Maka applied more pressure to the gas as she adapted to the higher speed limit in that part of town. Black*Star huffed as he watched out the window, and Tsubaki's eyes followed his gaze. In the streets, people were running home yelling calls of warning to their neighbors. Children were pulled inside by their urgent parents.

The street lights flickered on and off, as if too hesitant to see what was about to happen. Families who were eating dinner turned off their lights and shut the blinds. It was almost as if they all locked their doors at once, because Soul could've sworn he heard a small click come from every house on that street. He wondered if it was from them. If the people were afraid of the gang driving down in vans and cars. Then he saw it as they passed a drug store.

Some punks were breaking into the store through the windows. A man yelled out trying to block his daughter from the flying glass as his wife pleaded with her hysterical husband to move along. Soul worried by the way she gritted her teeth and tightened her hands on the wheel that Maka would pull them over and fight.

She didn't.

They continued to drive by as her eyes grew harder by the block.

Kid was never one to turn a blind eye to something. Never. If something was unsymmetrical, he reached for symmetry. Improvement. Order, but most of all Kid wanted balance. He wanted balance in his house, balance in his weapons, balance in his clothes, and balance in justice. What he was seeing Arachnophobia doing wasn't anything close. Quite honestly, despite his senseful and effective nature, Kid wanted to shoot them all down. He wanted to pull alongside that drug store and bring all those bastards to their knees. To restore symmetry to this turf.

Yet he never asked his father to stop the van.

He just watched through the tinted windows, and he hoped they reached Kirikou soon. Kid felt a squeeze of his hand, and he looked over from the window to his palms momentarily. The first thing he noticed was that Liz painted her fingernails. Red. The color of their gang.

She smiled a tiny little smile at him, and he returned it though his seemed much more empty. What was he supposed to do? Tap dance? Liz didn't drag on it though. Instead, she squeezed his hand a little more until Kid finally squeezed back. His eyes dropped permanently from the window; he didn't need to look at every building or person to tell that this turf was hell.

"Kid," Liz whispered.

"Hm," He responded.

"It's going to be all right."

Kid gritted his teeth, and he shook his head.

"Look at how unbalanced -unsymmetrical- everything has become," Kid replied bitterly.

Liz nodded, but she kept her hold on Kid's hand.

"I see it all too, you know? I see how when you load up the guns you make sure to run through procedure twice. I see how when you hang your head down, somehow your bangs always fall over your face perfectly each time. I see the hatred burning in both of your eyes right now, but I know you feel this way not just because of the lack of symmetry. It's there because you have empathy for the people they're hurting. Once you go crazy shooting every person you see down, it's gone. You become apathetic like them. If we're ever going to get out of this lifestyle, convince your dad this isn't what you want to do, then we got to be better than those guys. That's why I never let you touch those drugs. I don't want to ever see you become like those punks out there."

Kid sat there, his eyes down casted on the floor.

"I know you do Liz. It's just ..." He trailed off as fumbled with his thumb against Liz's hand.

"Just what," Liz asked.

He looked over the seats to see his father sitting in the way back enjoying conversation with Patty. Once he was sure they weren't listening or caring about what was happening up front, he turned back around to Liz.

"It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt," Kid answered quietly.

Liz studied his face as he explained, "When I met you and Patty, and when we ganged up together, I hated myself for dragging you two into my mess. For a guy who wanted to get out of all this, here I am bringing the two most important people of my life into a turf that looks like hell, about to battle some bastards who hate my father, and I don't know if we'll win. We're out manned, out gunned, out numbered in just about everything. I wanted to be out of here right now, out of this life. I wanted you and Patty to be out of it too. Then I let Maka join and nearly have Soul cut off my head for it -with perfectly good reason- and I didn't even hesitate to let Tsubaki in the car even though it's obvious she and Black*Star have already been through hell and back. Father told me he was certain I would be a good guy and help people when I was younger. That he had hope I wouldn't up like Asura."

"So you do know him?"

"You could tell?"

She nodded, "I can tell a lot of things about you. Just like you can tell a lot of things about me, and we can both can tell a lot of things about Patty. We're partners after all."

Kid snorted at that.

"What?"

"Depends on how you use the word partner. Because between the two of us is different than the three -"

Liz blushed, "Ok wise guy, how do you know Asura?"

Kid's face turned serious again.

"He's my brother. Half brother I believe, but no matter what we're still related."

Liz's face dropped.

"Are you serious?"

Kid nodded, "Yes I am. See, I never really got to know him. Father wanted to set him on the right path, but he grew insane off the meth he was addicted to. He fears emotions greatly. So every time someone got too close, he tore them apart. Asura's madness off the drug is like a plague. It spreads, makes you question what you see, makes you high yourself and it's all off of his madness. It's how he tears people apart."

"He sounds pretty hard to beat," Liz muttered.

Kid nodded, "He is. I got into dealing so I can stop him. Now that I'm so close ... I just want to get out."

Liz leaned a bit against Kid. He could feel her perfectly even breaths against his neck. Kid couldn't help but smile faintly to himself. Maybe he rubbed off on her a little.

"You saved Patty and I, Kid. We probably would've died out there on the streets any longer. Believe it or not, it's safer with you. I feel safe with you around, and I know Patty does too. You're going to stop your brother, you're going to get away from this whole mess, and you're going to make all these people feel safe again too."

He leaned just the slightest back to her too, and he listened to her breathing as the van drove on.

"I like when you stay the nights. When Patty sleeps in the basement with her plush giraffe, and you sleep in my bed next to me."

"And why's that?'"

Kid leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I like feeling you breathe. You're breaths are even, especially when you sleep. Your hair sometimes is tossed over the pillows, but surprisingly it's symmetrical. I think I've might of been an influence on you," He said.

"Huh. I never noticed I breathed like that ... I didn't know my hair was symmetrical. Who knew?"

Kid kissed her shoulder in response, and she smiled back at him. They watched the sky out the window, trying to ignore the people outside the van. Trying to ignore the pain in that somehow beautiful moment. A telephone line came into their view, with a pair of sneakers hanging on them. They were baby blue, the color of Kirkou's gang. Liz sat up as soon as she saw them, as did Kid.

"We're approaching Kirikou's territory now. Everybody remember the plan," Spirit asked to the others over his walkie-talkie.

"Yep," Maka and Stein's voices said.

"Good, see you there," Spirit concluded.

When the van pulled up to Kirikou's lot Kim, Jacqueline, and the Pots were the first people in view. They all stood outside of Kirikou's house, guiding some of the people looking for a place to hide in to a house down the street. Kirikou's place wasn't anything fancy. It was just slightly bigger than Soul, Black*Star, and Kid's rented house. He had his windows boarded up though, and even then there were still bars over them.

There were bars over the doors too, and Kid knew he never left garage door unlocked like they did just by the delicate placement of the trash and garbage cans by it. It might've looked normal to any other person, but Kid knew their tricks. Drug dealers did have a tendency to get paranoid.

As Shinigami, Spirit, and Patty climbed out of the car and over to the rest of the group, Kid pulled Liz out of the opposite door. No one could see them on their side of the van, and with his black clothes Kid blended almost perfectly into the night.

He gripped Liz's hand tight, and despite the darkness their eyes still met. When they first met he was shorter than her, and even though he was still slightly younger than her, he had a few good inches ahead of her right then and there.

"Liz," Kid offered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

"I won't."

"I mean it."

"I'll try not to."

She smiled, but he couldn't shake the thought of her cold body from his head.

"I'm being serious Liz, don't."

Liz opened her mouth to speak again, probably reassure him that she in fact wouldn't die, but he pulled by her waist so their chests touched and cut her off. He pressed his lips against hers, but as soon as Liz started to respond by running her hands through his fingers he pulled apart from her.

"Don't you die either," Liz replied back to him.

"I'll try my best to not die," Kid answered.

As they walked around opposite sides of the van, Liz smiled.

"I mean it," She said to him as they fell in alongside each other.

"I know you do," Kid responded, "I do too."

* * *

Soul walked up to Kirikou once he saw him step out of his house.

"Yo Kirikou," He called out to him.

Kirikou waved at Soul and the rest of the group as they approached him. He stood on the front steps of his house, watching as scared people fled from the streets.

"Things are getting pretty nasty out here," Maka commented as she shook his hand, "Maka Albarn. Soul's partner."

"And my daughter," Spirit added in before Shinigami chopped him.

"Stop interrupting," He order Spirit.

"Yeah, no doubt about that," Kirikou responded as he ignored Spirit and Shinigami, "Nice to meet you, Maka. I'm Kirikou Rung. Those twins over there are the Pots, my partners. That pink haired girl is Kim, the person Ox is heads over heels for -"

"I am not," Ox protested as a wide blush spread across his cheeks.

"And the girl standing next to her," Kirikou continued as he rolled his eyes at Ox, "with the dark hair is her partner, Jacqueline. They brought their stuff, and right now we're trying to get everyone to the safe house over there. That's the Pots' turf in the neighborhood down this street. See that crosswalk? X marks the spot. As far we know those thugs are just coming for me, so as long as the people are over there they should be fine."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Tsubaki commented.

Kirikou nodded at her, "Thanks, but I thinks it's just the non drug dealer side of me speaking up. I don't want the kids I used to babysit in middle school when they still had diapers to get hurt you know?"

Tsubaki smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"So when does this all go down," Soul asked.

"Well, I see you brought your own back up so whenever they-"

A chainsaw revved up in the distance. After pushing a little girl across the sidewalk and into Pots territory, Kim, Jacqueline, and the twin Pots rushed to the group.

"That sounds like Giriko," Harvar muttered.

At the mention of the name, a wild laugh cracked the air. It shook a few windows in houses, and it caused everyone to grit their teeth in distaste. Spirit followed Shinigami in the house, Marie and Stein stood side by side with a huge stone hammer shared between their hands, Azusa held a crossbow, Kid fell into his usual triangle formation with Patty, the Pots stood in front of Kirikou almost like bodyguards, Kim and Jacqueline stood side by side, Harvar gripped the spear with Ox, Black*Star and Tsubaki drew their knives, and Soul stood by Maka as she gripped her axe. For a moment it was silent. No screams, no words, nothing.

Then there was a shout.

From behind the parked vehicles, people wearing black jackets and white masks with four holes in them jumped out, weapons drawn.

"Get them away from the house," Kirikou shouted as the Pots zapped whoever came by them.

"On it," Tsubaki and Black*Star responded before diving into the crowd of masked figures together.

Azusa shot down ten people at a time, aiming for their legs so they wouldn't be able to move. When one masked person got too close, she hit them with the butt of her crossbow before launching herself on top of one of Shinigami's vans. Kim and Jacqueline had seemed to corner themselves in the garage, but then they lit a fire that ignited the masked people's robes red. Desperate to put the fire on themselves out, the figures rolled into the backyard trying to claim the somewhat wet grass.

It was a mistake.

Standing up on the roof, Liz, Patty, and Kid fired down on them. The masked figures yelled as the bullets skimmed past their faces, and they pleaded for the three to stop. As more people tried to enter the house though the backyard though, they did not stop.

Marie and Stein stood guard at the door, helping each other hammer anyone who dared to try to come by. Soul and Maka ran down the driveway, taking out more people with each swing of the axe.

"There's too many of them," Soul shouted over the other's cries.

"I know, but we gotta keep trying," She responded.

Soul simply nodded, and he caught the axe as Maka tossed it over her to him so he could deflect a blow. He slid it right back so she could cut through the leg of the person charging at them. They worked this same pattern as they guarded each other's backs, moving in harmony with each other's feet.

A few blocks away, there was a huge boom as heat soared through the sky. Red, orange, and yellow swallowed some trees and a couple of cars.

"Help me," A shrill woman's voice shouted.

The masked figures turned towards the flames, and they shouted for Arcane. All but one ran to the fire, and desperately rushed into the inferno. Instead that one figure watched, and shook their head when the rest of the masked figures started yelling out in pain.

"Fools," The person muttered.

"Leave, or else we'll make sure to hurt you the most," Stein said, "I'd love to dissect you after all."

A covered hand reached up and pulled the mask off of the person's face. It revealed a man probably around the same age as Justin, maybe a bit older, who had a nose piercing that covered his bridge, uncombed hair, a stubbled chin, and a sneer wearing down his lips.

"Didn't they realize, that that's not Arachne's voice," He snarled.

Maka raised her axe, and Soul spread himself out in front of her for defense, but then ... Justin stepped in.

"So I'm assuming you're Giriko. Pleasure to meet you," Justin said as he deflected Giriko's first blow.

Maka and Soul took the save to step over to Marie and Stein.

"Who do you think that was," Maka asked.

Stein's eyes looked out to the fire, a slight curious smile on his lips catching his cigarettes.

"There's no doubt in my mind that the person who caused that distraction was Black*Star and Tsubaki," Stein answered.

"Well," Soul said as he scratched his head, "That is one way of getting them away from the house."

There was a small thud behind them which was Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"I think we should go meet up with the Black*Star," Kid announced as he stepped over to Stein.

"That's not the plan though! We're supposed to guard the house until Asura shows up so Shinigami and Spirit can defeat him," Marie responded.

Kid pointed to the fire, "Yes, but if all those people thought that Arachne was endangered and rushed to protect her, then she must be around here somewhere. She must also not be a very experienced fighter."

Liz turned her gaze from the fire to Stein.

"Dr. Stein, what do you think we should do?"

Stein brought his hand up to his chin as the tip of his cigarette burnt off completely.

"I say ..." Stein cracked a smile as the street lights shone off his glasses, giving him a crazed look.

"Go for it."

"Stein, we can't go," Marie insisted as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Stein placed his hand over hers and shook his head, "Marie, we're not going over there. We're going to keep guard at the house like we're supposed to. They're going over there. Soul, Kid, Maka, Liz, and Patty can go over there, find Black*Star and Tsubaki, and defeat Arachne. It'll be less work for us to deal with her anyways."

The kids looked up at Marie with puppy dog eyes. She groaned, and shook her head.

"I know I'm going to regret this later but ..."

Everyone listened attentively as her words trailed off on their own.

"You can go. Stick together though! And don't get lost! Stay away from the fire," She called out to them as they all sprinted off.

As Justin fought Giriko down the street, as Marie and the remaining others guarded the house, as Shinigami and Spirit prepared for Asura, as Black*Star and Tsubaki lit fire to the streets making even the stars burn with jealousy, as Maka, Soul, Liz, Kid, and Patty raced to join them, as Arachne waited, and as Asura slept, there was only one thing positive. There was only one thing that filled Maka's mind with freight:

The possibility of watching her friends die.


	13. Young Love Prefers to Stay Young

**A/N: So here we are old friend. You and me in the final chapters. (Trying to blend Doctor Who and Soul Eater together. This isn't working out.) I'll have more on this later. However, now enjoy some shit hitting the fan in the second to last chapter of "A New Deal". Kind of funny how this came out today considering it was my second to last day of school. Not really? Ok, cool ... Anyways, enjoy! :D **

* * *

Sweat beaded their foreheads. Blood pumped under their skin. Heat nuzzled into their clothes every time they got a bit too close to the flames. Their feet landed heavily upon the ground despite their best efforts - after all they weren't ninjas.

Sleath was Tsubaki and Black*Star's job.

Unfortunately for the rest of the group, the two were doing a very good job at being stealthy. A very, very good job. The group found a small patch of fire where the flames were low, and they jumped over into the territory of Arachnophobia without a problem. Well, except for the fact that they couldn't find Tsubaki and Black*Star. That was a very big problem indeed.

"How do you find people who are very good at staying hidden," Liz asked, a bit annoyed with the current situation.

The group started inside the closest building to the fire, the local convenience store. For a convenience store it was pretty big - or at least it seemed that way from the back. There was the main floor filled with small aisles of junk and wrapped food. In the back of the room was a cash register, and a black door behind it. Soul couldn't tell what the door was made of, but it looked pretty thick. Not thin enough to chop down with Maka's axe, but if they had a crowbar then maybe ...

He shifted his thoughts to the second floor, which looked like a small office room if Soul had to guess. There was only one window, and it wasn't completely even with the layout of the first floor. It just kind of stuck out of the flat roof like a sore thumb. If Black*Star and Tsubaki were hiding here it would explain how they got the fuel to light the fire, but they'd have to be fantastic at the art of stealth to hide here. Unless they somehow managed to sneak past that back door.

Soul weighed the options of entry while the others scouted out the perimeter. Maka stayed by Soul, trying to wipe some red substance that Soul really didn't want to think about off her blade. She just sighed and gave up hope of rubbing the red off before resting it over her shoulder again. Maka's sigh didn't even sound frustrated, it just sounded tired. Soul considering saying something to her, but she shook her head before he even looked at her. He wasn't sure if he hated or loved how well she could read him at that moment, because he really had no idea what to say.

So instead he went back to his contemplations. How would they be able to enter the building through that door if he didn't have a crowbar? Would they be able to break the window in and climb in through that second floor room? Was Tsubaki and Black*Star even here, was that possible?

He rubbed his head as he thought.

"We can't make it through the window you know," Maka mumbled.

Soul raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"Why do say that," He asked.

She pointed to the window on the second floor, and started.

"If we try to climb around from the second floor and climb in that window, then we're going to most likely ending up falling, cutting ourselves with our weapons, or revealing ourselves to the enemy."

"Aren't we doing that right now being in their territory?"

She redirected her pointer to figure to the fire.

"See how high the smoke is rising? It's concealing us now, but if we go up on the roof we're toast," Maka explained.

Soul grunted. That was just what he needed to hear.

"Thank you Maka," He said bitterly.

"No problem," Maka replied back carelessly.

Soul opened his mouth to say something, but the glare Maka was giving him caused him to shut it quickly. It wouldn't help each other to piss one another off, especially when they need to find their fellow comrades.

"Look, I'm sorry -"

She shook her heading, cutting Soul off.

"We need to focus on the mission right now. We can worry about everything else later."

"Seriously Maka, I'm -"

"Soul," She replied, "Please. Just. Stop."

He nodded resistively, and scowled over to the flames. This mission sucked.

"Soul, Maka," Liz called out.

The pair turned to the direction of her voice as she, Kid, and Patty rounded the corner.

"We need to get out of here," She said.

"Come on sissy, it was just a ghost," Patty laughed.

"A ghost," Maka asked as she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Kid started to explain, but Liz cut him off.

"We need to go. This place is haunted," She squeaked.

"Liz, we are perfectly alright," Kid said, "Now let's just figure out a way to get inside -"

"I'm not going in there!"

Kid sighed as Patty tugged on her sister's arm and laughed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of sissy," She announced.

Soul and Maka both shared a look before Soul simply shrugged.

"Are you going to be ok Liz," Soul asked as he burrowed his hand in his jacket's pockets.

Liz sniffed a little, but tried to smile bravely as she nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am," She responded.

Her smile grew a bit more as Soul grinned.

"Then let's go kick Arachne's ass," Soul said.

Liz was about to respond, when she jumped with a frightened squeak. Behind her Black*Star stood laughing, and Tsubaki looked down at the fallen girl with concern.

"Are you ok Liz," Tsubaki asked.

Liz's face turned beet red as her look of terror turned into a look of anger. Scratch that, a look of rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," She practically screamed at Black*Star.

Black*Star beamed at her, still chuckling a bit.

"I thought it was funny," He answered.

Liz looked like she was going to pounce on him and maybe beat him to death, but Tsubaki and Kid intervened before she reached him.

"We're sorry Liz. I guess Black*Star's still excited from the explosions and stuff," Tsubaki said.

Liz nodded as her face started to return to her normal color, but she still glared at Black*Star.

"I forgive you Tsubaki," Liz said bitterly.

Tsubaki nodded kindly in return, "Thank you Liz."

"If he does that again though, I'll -"

"So how'd the distractions go," Maka asked before Liz could finish her threat.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself," Black*Star answered with a grin.

"It was pretty exciting," Tsubaki added.

"I bet. It looked like hell from the house. So where is the rest of Arachnophobia at," Soul questioned.

Black*Star shrugged.

"We only really saw the ones at the house. All we know is that there's a few of them in there, so we tried to set this place on fire," He answered.

"Didn't work," Maka asked.

Tsubaki shook her head.

"We think there's something on the walls' exterior. Maybe in case something happened with one of the gas pumps. Hopefully inside's a different story," Tsubaki replied.

"Yes but to set fire to the inside, we'd have to get inside first. That could lead us to possibly being trapped in there, and if we inhale more smoke ..."

Kid didn't have to finish his sentence to announce what would happen. They all knew. If that was what it would come down to, they'd all die regardless. Soul wouldn't let that happen.

"No. I'm going in there, beyond that door. If anyone's going to set Arachne on fire, it's going to be me. I want the rest of you to keep the hell away from that door. Guard the store. If you can guard it from the outside, great. If not, then stay by the front door. That way when the flame starts, you can get the hell out of here."

Soul looked at his circle of friends.

"Everybody got that," He asked.

Of course she'd have to step up and say something. Of course she'd have to be so fucking stubborn and almost make him shit his pants. Piss him off. Scare him.

"I'm coming with you," Maka said.

"Maka-"

"Shut up Soul, we're partners so we're doing this together. Someone needs to cover your ass anyways," She said.

Soul gave her a hard look, which she returned ten times worse. Damn it, why'd she have to do that?

"Partners. Stick. Together," She said slowly and sternly.

The rest of the group stared at the two, waiting to see if a fight ensued.

"Damn it, Maka."

He stepped away from her and growled, "Fine. But stay by me at all times."

"When did I let you down before," She asked.

"Never."

"See?"

"That's what worries me," He answered.

Maka opened her mouth to say more, but she was interrupted by a grunt. She looked around at the group to see if it had come from any of them, but they all simply shrugged.

"Who was that," Liz asked.

It was silent for a second. A second is much too long for comfortable silence.

Then there was a noise.

"If you think you're going to get to Arachne," A voice said behind the group as they turned to face it, "You have to go through us."

Behind them was a man with a very, very sharp noise. He looked short, but heavy and round. Kind of like he was packing muscle that couldn't fit his frame around under his suit. The old man glared as his red eyes sagged into his skin. Standing behind him were people wearing the same masks as the others had worn earlier. All looked extremely pissed off.

Soul curled his lip up in a snarl, and Maka glared at the man igniting a green fire in her eyes.

"Who are you," Black*Star asked.

"Never heard of Mosquito huh," The old man asked as he raised his hand, "What a shame."

He dropped his hand, and the masked people rushed forward. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and sprinted for the door.

"We'll get this guy, get Arachne," Kid yelled.

Soul and Maka jumped behind the counter just as a shelf flew over their heads.

"Damn it, these guys are strong," Soul muttered.

"So we got to be fast," Maka responded.

Heavy footsteps were approaching. How the hell were they supposed to open the door? Soul looked up at the shelf laying in front of them. It was steel or iron, but it could work.

"Soul," Maka warned.

More footsteps.

"Soul," Maka said more urgently.

"Worth a shot," Soul grunted as he picked up the bended shelf and wedged it into the door.

"Watch out," Maka yelled as she swung the axe just above his head and lodged into the approaching masked person's arm.

The masked person yelled out in pain, and he ended up shooting the other person behind him as his gun flailed from his hand. Soul pushed the shelf, and he yanked as hard as he could on it. Maka grabbed him around his waist and she pulled with him.

"There's another one," Maka announced after glancing over her shoulder.

"Fuck," Soul cursed.

They pulled even more before the door finally wedged open a bit. Just enough for someone to slide in, thank the stars. However their relief was interrupted as a bullet lodged itself into the wall by Soul.

"Go," Maka yelled frantically, fear painting her face.

She shoved Soul into the space as another bullet swirled past their heads. Maka slid herself in as soon as she couldn't see his feet anymore from her side. Another gun shot, but Maka made no wish to see the bullet. As soon as she slid into the dim hallway on Soul's side of the door, he slammed it shut. Hopefully the shelf was bent enough for them not to be able to make any use of it.

"What's that," Maka asked.

"What's what," Soul replied as he rubbed the dirt off his arm.

"Shh, idiot and you might hear," Maka whispered.

Soul shut his mouth and turned all his attention to his senses. Most importantly, his sense of hearing. To their right was a staircase leading up, and descending from it ... Was the sound of someone singing. Maka and Soul locked eyes, and nodded, a silent agreement.

Arachne.

They crept up the stairs, Soul on Maka's heels, and Maka with her axe ready. The voice grew clearer and clearer as they reached the landing to the second floor's room. It sounded like Arachne was singing a lullaby.

"What is she pregnant or something," Soul whispered.

Maka shrugged, "I really don't know."

She raised her axe a little as Soul turned the knob. A dull light flooded the dark landing, and Maka stepped cautiously in the room. Soul followed her in, and he shut the door; he didn't want anymore unexpected guests appearing. Maka eyed the room until her sight fell upon Arachne in a corner filled with spider webs ... Cradling a boy.

He was wrapped up, but Maka could see his mouth moving to the words of Arachne's song. So this was Asura. Was he weakened, sick, unable to fight? Maka surely hoped that this was the case.

After a while Arachne noticed Maka's axe, and her eyes trailed up to her face. Their eyes locked, and Maka was a bit stunned. Arachne wore purple contacts, and her eyes were heavy. She looked almost drunk. Maybe she was considering the glasses around the room. She wore designer purple clothes, and her lipstick was dark. She laughed quietly at Maka, a laugh as smooth as the champagne she just got drunk off of.

"It seems we have a visitor Asura," She murmured.

His lips slackened, and he raised a hand up towards Arachne's voice like a child longing for a toy.

"Yes, Asura. It's me. I am here. I'm -"

Maka swallowed hard, and Soul tried to grab her hand but it was slack. Her eyes had widened immensely, and he understood why. Asura sat up from Arachne's lap, his hand clutched tightly around her throat.

"So," He said as he dropped the woman her eyes lifeless yet stunned, "You have come to challenge me?"

"We just want our friend's turf back," Soul started but Asura round kicked his jaw.

Maka's eyes watched as Soul fell to the ground, clutching his face. His cheek was red, and when he tried to close his mouth it made a loud pop that caused him to grimace. Asura started pulling his bandages off his face, revealing white and black bangs for hair, sharp red eyes, pasty skin, and tightly pressed lips.

"Well what about you little-"

He was cut off as Maka brought her axe handle up to butt him from under the jaw. Asura caught the handle an inch before it made contact though, and he smirked.

"So you want to play then," He chuckled.

"You hurt my partner," Maka answered as she brought her foot up to his head and slammed it to the ground, "I'm just getting even."

Asura just laughed from the floor, and he tried to grab Maka's foot but she was too quick. She used him as a board to leap over to Soul instead.

"Give me the axe Maka, quick," Soul grunted.

Maka tossed him the axe as he stood. Asura started to rise from the ground, but Soul slammed the blade into his shoulders. Not a flinch. Asura grabbed Soul instead, and he threw him against the wall by using Soul's foot. Soul shouted out in pain as the axe sprawled across the floor.

Asura raised his foot to kick Soul, but Maka deflected the blow by using her own shin. She bit back a yelp from the pain erupting along her shin, and instead smirked at Asura. He frowned at her for a second before laughing.

"Stupid girl. Do you seriously think you can beat me," He asked.

Maka laughed.

"Why are you laughing," Asura snarled as he wiped his hand from behind and slapped her across the face.

Maka continued to laugh as Asura continued to punch, slap, and kick her.

"Are you going mad? Did you snort some shit? Is that it," Asura practically screamed at her.

Maka shook her head.

"You're such an idiot, you know that right? You believe drugs will be a way out, that madness and flooding it through the world with your meth is the best way to gain control?"

Asura stopped advancing on her with his attacks. He raised his scowl, causing the lines in between his eyebrows to furrow. As he has his back turned, Soul fumbled to sit upright. It knocked the breath out of him, and pain shot along his chest but he kept going along anyways. He searched Arachne's body until his eyes caught something that interested him.

A lighter hanging out of her pocket.

Of course, she'd have to smoke the meth up here somehow. Soul reached for it, trying to ignore the pain coursing through his body telling him to back up. Maka noticed Soul from her position on the floor, and shifted her eyes over to Asura. She had to distract him from Soul.

"What do you mean stupid girl," Asura asked, his face getting uncomfortably close to hers.

His breath smelled like piss, but Maka couldn't tell if it was from him drinking alcohol or him smoking the meth. She quickly checked on Soul to see he was getting a flame started, or at least he was trying to. In the back of her mind away from the revelation of her eyes she silently prayed for Soul to hurry up.

"I mean, idiot boy, that you're not going to get anyway in life with this. Look where you are now, fighting two people who compared to you are children. I mean after all, I'm still a student, and he's around my age. You're losing most of your men, you just lost your girlfriend, and a lot of other shit is happening. Maybe if you didn't fuck up so much shit in your life and realized that none of this is going to help you be ok and accepted, then none of this would happen," Maka replied coolly as she pushed him away.

"SHUT UP," Asura screamed.

"NO," Maka hollered back.

Asura glared at her as he reached into one of his bandages.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Do you have any idea what's its like? To be looked over? To be neglected? Do you, bitch," He snarled.

Soul growled, but Maka nodded to him. Cursing under his breath, he went back to getting the damn lighter to work.

"Yeah, I do. Every night when I was young, my dad was out on the town with a new woman. It seemed to be every woman except for the one that mattered - my mom. I got over it though. I decided I was going to show him how well a person can be without being a womanizer, or a drug dealer, or an addict. I made my pain, my motivation. I became strong. Was ever afraid I was going to fail? Yes. But acknowledging your fears and knowing you're afraid doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger because you know what you're up against."

The room was silent for a moment as Maka stood up, her eyes locked with Asura's. She leaned against the wall for support, and checked on Soul. He had the lighter going. There was a flame. They would be ok.

Then there was a bang.

Maka didn't feel the pain, just pressure. Swelling, in her chest. She couldn't breathe. All could do was look hopelessly at Soul as she fell to the floor. Asura laughed. It was the sickest sound Soul had ever heard in his life. Worse than Black*Star throwing up after a hangover, worse than Patty scheercing for giraffe stuffed animal when she and Liz spent the night, worse than Kid's OCD attacks, worse than the sound he made after the first time he smoked a joint.

It made him want to kill the man.

Everything was coated with red, but not the red of his anger. It was the red of Maka's blood. He didn't feel his pain in his own chest or his legs. His feet were no longer sore, but heavy. Everything had slowed down. All except him. So as Asura turned to him, laughing wildly like a child, Soul grabbed the bastard's bandages and he watched as Asura turned red. He kicked him over, letting him fall to the ground as the boy tried to set out the fire. All it did was set the carpet aflame with an orange hue. Soul guessed that son of a bitch never picked up his drugs.

He swooped Maka up in his arms, holding her like he would a bride. She reached her heavy hand up to his face, but she could only reach his neck.

"It'll be ok Maka, I'm going to get you out of here," He said, his words slurring in his rush.

Could it be possible for the green to start to fade from her eyes, or was that just the meth hues getting to Soul's head? He shook the thought off as the smoke rose and set off the fire alarm. Asura's cries were growing faint to Soul's contentment, but so were Maka's tears. So not a good sign.

He tugged at the door handle trying to open it, but the damn building was so old that it was jammed. The axe, he couldn't see the axe. He tried to hold in his coughs, but Maka couldn't.

"Close your eyes Maka, and keep your legs tucked in," Soul warned.

There was only one option left.

"Soul," Maka asked weakly.

More smoke. No axe. No door. No other options unless he was going to drop her. That was not happening.

"Soul," She asked again.

From outside, the street lights shone onto her face.

"Soul just drop," She was interrupted by a fit of coughs, "Me."

"No," He replied back harshly.

"Soul, please. Please don't do this, I love you! Please don't jump," She cried into his shirt.

He inched closer and Maka tried kicking him, but she was too weak. The bullet was eating her heart.

"I love you too. That's why I have to save you," He answered.

"But you'll die," Maka cried out.

"My job was to protect you, and I failed. So please let me do my job when it matters most - now."

Before she could respond, Soul clutched Maka to his chest and he rammed his body, back first, through the window. He hoped to everything good and mighty in the world that Maka would be ok.

Yet as his ass hit the burning ground below them, all he heard was her cries.


	14. A New Deal

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited "A New Deal". Knowing people were reading and enjoying my writing meant the world to me, and it still does! Your support is what made me continue and keep this story strong. It's thanks to you that this story is what it is. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'd also like to thank Vamphigherqueen for reminding me to get my ass moving when I was lagging. Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I wrote when I was really tired and rushed. Sorry about that. Hopefully, I can get another fic up while I'm in Washington as a summer project. Maybe. Anyways, thank you agian (seriously thanks) and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. ;-; I'm both sad and happy to be updating this for the last time. See you later cool cats...**

* * *

She was screaming and crying. The ground below her didn't feel right. Her chest scowled at her thrashing around. It was all wrong.

When she opened her eyes, she almost closed them all over again. There were lights, bright lights, but they weren't yellow or orange. They were white, and clean like light should be. Like his hair ...

Her body shook as she was racked with sobs. This wasn't fair. It. Wasn't. Fair. He was trying to be better, she and him were going to be together as partners. Not drug dealing life of crime partners. Actual partners. He was different than Asura. Soul wasn't trying to spread madness, he was afraid of being afraid. That's what made Soul brave, and strong, and that's one of the many things that made her love him. Maka Albarn loved Soul "Eater" Evans. She loved him and his dark side, and now he was gone.

A hand rubbed her arm, and Maka turned her head to see Tsubaki's face. Her eyes were red like she had been crying too, and worry lines furrowed on her face.

"Maka, are you alright? Should I get a nurse," Tsubaki asked.

Maka shook her head, and she let Tsubaki wipe her face with a tissue. She noticed her location; the hospital. Maka had made a point to never come to this hospital after getting her lip cut when she was ten because she walked into a door frame. She had seen a guy with half of his hand hanging off, and he was on hold. The sight traumatized her ever since.

Now she didn't care. This whole world without Soul would plague her. Damn him! Damn him, and him saving her when he should have just found the axe and saved himself. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes again, but she reminded herself that Tsubaki was there and she stopped them from debuting.

"Maka, I know you hate hospitals. Especially this one," Tsubaki said, trying to take Maka's mind off of Soul though she knew it was pointless.

"Kind of hard for me not to. People sick and hurt ... Plus paperwork's a bitch," She muttered.

Tsubaki smiled, nodding a bit.

"Yeah, you got that right."

Maka studied Tsubaki's face until Tsubaki turned in her chair and reached into her bag. Instead Maka studied the dots on her hospital gown and sheets. Then the dots weren't there anymore.

Instead there was a scrapbook.

"What's this," Maka croaked.

"Remember when we first met? It was at cooking class, and we were taking it because both of our schools didn't offer it. You went to the private high school while I went to the public one, remember," Tsubaki started.

"Is this your high school scrapbook," Maka asked.

Tsubaki nodded before turning to the first page where her freshman yearbook picture was. She looked so little, that it made Maka snort a little.

"Shut up," Tsubaki commented though she did laugh a bit too.

She turned to the next few pages, and then they started coming across pictures of her and Black*Star. Maka's eyes widened, and she had to resist the urge to lean forward.

"So that explains why you wanted to talk to him," Maka whispered.

"Well, sort of why," Tsubaki agreed.

Maka raised her eyebrows.

"Sort of why? You're not a drug dealer too right," Maka asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Tsubaki laughed as she shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Um no. No, I am not. However ..." Tsubaki paused as she turned the page.

This one was different. Instead of it being of her and Black*Star, her at karate, or her cooking, it was a crisp white page trimmed with lace. At the top were the words Suisen*Star. Maka's eyes studied each photo with interest. Some were black and white, some were color. The only thing Maka knew for sure was that they were ultrasound photos. At the top of each ultrasound was the name of the mother: Tsubaki.

"You're a," Maka stopped to keep herself from crying.

"I'm a mother. Or as some might say it, was a mother, but I still love my little girl with all my heart. It doesn't matter if she's here or not, she's still my child. I'll always love her. I still think about her everyday," Tsubaki finished for Maka.

Maka turned the page to reveal a photo of Tsubaki in the hospital, and a photo of her child after her birth. Her eyes weren't open, and she had no hair. Her skin was pale, but Maka knew it wasn't because of her mother's genes.

"She died, didn't she," Maka whispered.

Tsubaki nodded, "Yeah. Suisen was only alive for a little while before she passed away. Her birth was very rocky. I went into labor after I started bleeding, and she came out with the cord around her neck. She died because she couldn't get oxygen."

Maka turned through more pages of the book until she reached the end.

"So that's it? She just died?"

Tsubaki nodded again.

"And you were ok with that," Maka asked her, stunned.

Tsubaki shook her head as fast as a bullet, "No, no, no. For the longest time I hated myself. I couldn't stand to look at Black*Star without feeling guilt. I thought I had done something to hurt her, and that I took her away from him. Sometimes though, those things happen. I realized I couldn't blame anyone for what happened because there was no one to blame. And that included me too."

The two girls sat in silence as Maka thought about Tsubaki's words.

"But Soul-"

"It wasn't your fault he got hurt. He's not mad-"

"So, um ... where's Black*Star and the rest of them," Maka asked, careful not to mention Soul.

She already knew Soul's fate. She didn't want to talk about it with Tsubaki. The girl just stared at her friend before sighing and shrugging.

"They got taken into police custody after the ambulance picked you, Soul, me, and Patty up," Tsubaki answered.

"What happened to Patty," Maka asked, worry coating her face.

Tsubaki waved her hand, "She just got a few stitches. No big deal. Liz pleaded her innocence, so they didn't cuff her."

"So what's going to happen to the others now?"

"Well, because they did technically stop a criminal and since they didn't get caught for dealing themselves, they're actually being let off the hook if I'd say so myself."

"What about you, Patty, and me? What are they doing to us?"

"Nothing. You and I never dealt. Patty never got caught dealing. We helped stop a criminal. All we got to do is pay a fine for property damage. Soul's -"

"I know, Tsubaki."

"You do? Who told you?"

"I just do," Maka answered.

Tsubaki was about to say more, but Maka just closed her eyes.

"Can you get one of the nurses to come in here," Maka asked.

Tsubaki nodded before she walked over to the door, "Sure, Maka."

Maka didn't open her eyes again until she heard the door close, and she knew Tsubaki was out of the room. That's when she let the rest of her tears fall.

* * *

Maka felt something touch her IV. She groaned inwardly, the thought of another nurse probing around with the needle in her hand at such a late hour annoying her.

"Maka," A voice whispered.

She shifted her head against her pillow, but she didn't open her eyes. The voice repeated itself, but Maka just tried to cover her ears with her pillow more. Maybe it was just another dream of him.

Then she felt something on her lips.

It started out gently, but then it grew rougher. She realized she was being kissed. Her eyes flew open, and she ended up catching a handful of his hair. This was so not a dream.

"Soul," Maka gasped.

She felt him smirk against her lips, "Miss me?"

She nearly Maka chopped him, but instead tear flowed onto her cheeks. He felt one rub against his, so Soul turned the lights on.

"Maka, what's the matter," Soul asked, concern edging his voice.

He sat in her bed by her side, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. She let a few more slip until she managed to pull her hand up and wipe her face.

"I just ... I thought you were dead," She whispered.

Soul kissed her temple gently as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not dead. I did get one hell of a scar though," He said as he pulled down his gown a little to reveal stitches across his chest.

Maka laughed, "I have one like that too."

She pulled her gown to the side to show her smaller scar that was almost parallel to his. It ran across her sternum to the underside of her right breast.

"I guess we really are partners afterall," Soul smirked.

He put his gown down, and Maka did too before adjusting the sheets.

"Can I stay the night," Soul whispered so quietly Maka almost didn't hear him.

"I was just about to ask you that question," Maka said.

He grinned, "Well my room's so noisy with all the monitors and stuff so-"

"Shut up and go to sleep, Soul," Maka said as a smile played across her lips.

He returned her smile and he slunk into the sheets beside her.

"Night Maka. I love you," He mumbled against her temple.

"Love you too, Soul," She replied against his shoulder.

* * *

They all moved on eventually.

Maka let Soul move into her apartment, and he got a job working on the police force with the young kids who they busted. He helped them to understand how to handle things better, and through the unit he was able to come back into contact with his brother. After a while Soul got up the nerve to put a ring on Maka's finger, but another one wouldn't be added until they both finished higher levels of schooling and had traveled a decent amount. They were still young, but after going through everything they did together, it made it a bit easier to sleep at night knowing they'd always fall asleep to the beat of each other's hearts.

He did get to learn all those things he wanted to about Maka, and even more. In return, she also got to learn about him. It was what they needed all along: each other.

Tsubaki and Black*Star spent a year gaining ground with each other before they became a couple again. She helped Black*Star with schooling, and Tsubaki ended up opening her own restaurant in the heart of the city. It became a major hit amongst the food critics, and soon people from around the world were coming for her Japanese cuisine. Black*Star took over his foster parent's karate dojo, and he was able to learn a bit more about karate himself just by teaching there. This time when he and Tsubaki were expecting, they got what they expected and their new daughter was born healthy and happy.

Kid eventually moved to Maka and Soul's area with Liz and Patty until Patty got a roommate in her school's dorm. Patty went onto help Black*Star teach at his dojo after his second child was born, so that way he could spend more time at home. Then it was just Liz and Kid. They decided to teach, and even though the students had a knack for stressing Kid out Liz was able to whip them into shape. Kid's father was actually pretty relieved when Kid dropped the dealing life to be with Liz, which both Kid and Liz were grateful for.

Everyone's whose turfs were taken got them back. I wish I could say everyone got a happy ending out of dealing, but few actually did. It took Soul and the gang a while to get out of the lifestyle and off the drugs for good. The best things don't come easy, and without the right support he could've crumbled at any given moment. Thankfully for Soul, his friends always had his back.

And so did Maka Albarn.


End file.
